


break out of your head (the other one)

by MollyRenata



Series: the sun, the moon, the fool and the lovers [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, consensual voyeurism, it's sho what do you expect, pillow humping, sho and minazuki switching shenanigans, weird erogenous zones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Some spicy outtakes and related ficlets from "break out of your head".
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Minazuki Sho, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Series: the sun, the moon, the fool and the lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937416
Kudos: 21





	1. picturesque (sho/yu)

**Author's Note:**

> As per my newly-enacted policy of limiting smut in the main fic to "important" scenes, I decided to split this one away. This takes place in the middle of chapter 12.
> 
> I'm also going to leave it open in case I decide to write any more "outtakes".

* * *

In retrospect, it was unsurprising that Sho was like this. Starved for affection, and saddled with the developing body of a teenager, he clung to the thrill of sexual sensation like a lifeline; it meant being close with another, being _paid attention to,_ and that had been his true desire from the very beginning.

That was one reason why Yu didn't protest when Sho dragged him into the bedroom they now shared, slamming the door shut behind him. The other reason was a little more selfish - he was still exploring some new feelings of his own, that same-sex attraction he really _hadn't_ felt before. Sho was certainly not the best-looking man Yu had ever met, but there was a certain undeniable appeal to his scarred countenance, and the fact that he showed in his figure the childhood neglect he'd faced...

It awoke Yu's protective instinct, and made him want to care for the other boy. Of course, in this particular instance, _caring_ for Sho meant satisfying his natural urges - he hadn't had the opportunity to learn these things growing up, and now that the floodgates were open, the torrent of lust that poured forth from within him wouldn't stop anytime soon.

They hadn't even started, and Sho already looked like an absolute wreck. His face was heavily flushed, split in that curious fashion by the scar that extended all the way down to his cheeks - he had _really_ done a number on himself when he'd tried to cut Minazuki out.

Yu made sure to etch that scar into his memory. Sho's life was a precious miracle, and he deserved every opportunity to live that life to the fullest.

"...I wanna kiss you _so bad._ " Sho's breathless voice rang out as he pushed himself forward, grasping Yu's shoulders with both hands. "Wanna make out with you... wanna let you teach me... wanna _get you off..._ "

He was long past coherence, and Yu decided that the best course of action was to oblige him. Sho didn't hesitate in taking the lead once they started, but he _always_ waited for Yu to make the first move - and this time was no different, as Sho reacted immediately when Yu kissed him. It was endearing, in a way, how Sho only demonstrated his eagerness when he received the signal that it was okay to; considering how aggressive he had always been in the past, it served as a pleasant reminder of how he'd changed for the better.

It didn't take long at all before Sho reversed their positions, pinning Yu against the door as he pressed their bodies together. Yu could already feel Sho's erection pressing into his leg - he was surprised that Sho hadn't started grinding against him in his desperation.

This time, Yu had a few other tricks up his sleeve. He broke the kiss, earning a confused and upset whine from Sho; the sound trailed off into a moan when Yu traced his mouth down the side of Sho's neck, planting gentle kisses along the way.

"That- that feels _nice..._ " With his mouth unoccupied, Sho was free to express himself. "Can't say I ever thought of... kissing _there-_ ah!"

Yu flicked his tongue out, tasting the other boy's skin, and this elicited a sharp gasp from Sho - he hadn't been expecting the contact, and as sensitive as he was, the touch had gone straight down to his groin. That much was clear from how his clothed hardness twitched, demanding more direct attention... and yet he still didn't move, either holding himself back or simply unable to comprehend that it would bring him some modicum of relief.

"...Excuse me," Yu whispered against Sho's collarbone, as he snaked one hand into the other's pants. "Your sword seems dull... may I sharpen it for you?"

Sho's breath hitched, and he groaned out, "God, _yes...!_ "

As it turned out, terrible jokes weren't just a good way to amuse Sho - in a moment like this, they were also a _massive_ turn-on. As Yu grasped Sho's aching manhood and freed it from the confines of his underclothes, a sharp yelp rose from Sho's throat, and he leaned his head against Yu's shoulder; it was kind of adorable how quickly he fell to the promise of sweet relief.

"Like this?" As Yu began to stroke his partner, he slipped his other hand underneath Sho's shirt, fingers dancing along the scarred skin of his abdomen. "...Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong..."

"Sh- _shit,_ " Sho cursed, and he breathed another loud groan as his hips bucked into Yu's touch. "That's- that's _perfect..._ keep doing that- don't you _dare_ stop..."

His voice was low and desperate, a potent undercurrent of pure _need_ flowing with every word he spoke. It served to fuel Yu's own arousal, and he kissed Sho's neck again as his hand moved faster, his technique a mirror of what he used to please himself - it _seemed_ to work, at any rate, and that fact helped to chase away the last remnants of his anxiety about all this.

"Wh-what's..." In the midst of it all, Sho still had the capacity to express confusion - a clear sign that he was close. "It's... _something's-_ it's coming... _I'm...!_ "

His back arched and he cried out, throwing his head back as he painted Yu's shirt with his essence - shameless as always, too enraptured to care about the consequences, and for some reason, Yu didn't even _care._ He just enjoyed seeing and _feeling_ Sho in the throes of bliss, all those dark memories of what had broken him swept away in the glorious tide of release.

...There was another thing on Yu's mind as well. Was Sho the only one privy to these sensations, as the one currently in control of the body he shared with Minazuki, or...?

"That- that was..." Sho's whole body went limp, and Yu moved to catch him with both arms. "...even _better_ than... last time... _holy shit..._ "

"You made an even bigger mess, too," Yu observed, wincing at the sticky fluid that seeped through his shirt. "...It's a good thing I'm the one in charge of washing my own clothes."

Sho didn't respond to that, instead nuzzling the side of Yu's neck. It was kind of cute, really; now that his lust had been sated, all he wanted was affection, at least until the inevitable point where he decided to turn the situation around on his lover.

Assuming, of course, that he followed the same pattern as last time. There was no reason to believe otherwise - Sho was nothing if not _predictable._

"H-hey... _you..._ shut up..." Sho's words were clearly not directed at Yu - rather, he spoke to the entity inside him. "I didn't... _choose_ to..."

There it was, the reminder that they were _always_ being watched. If Minazuki hadn't reawakened, perhaps this relationship could have taken a more _normal_ turn - but Yu _preferred_ it this way, the thought of Minazuki watching him through Sho's eyes sending a jolt of arousal through him. He was officially a freak, and he couldn't even say it was entirely Rise's fault.

"Guys make messes," Yu assured his boyfriend, as he ran a soothing hand along his back. "It isn't your fault... and I don't mind cleaning up after you."

"...Oh yeah?" Sho lifted his head, having caught his breath at last; mischief twinkled in his eyes as he looked at Yu. "How 'bout you? You ready to make a mess, too?"

 _More_ than ready, but Yu had been willing to wait until Sho made the offer first. He gave a single nod, then gently pushed Sho away to undress - the loss of contact stung, but it was an unfortunate necessity, and Yu had no doubt that Sho's hands would be all over him the moment he gave the okay.

While Yu worked off his soiled shirt, Sho took the opportunity to make a remark. "Looks like the _leader man_ isn't in the lead anymore, am I right!?"

Even at a time like this, Sho had the audacity to inject his unique sense of humor into the situation. It was honestly precious, and Yu couldn't help answering with a smirk as he tossed his shirt to the side and began to remove his pants.

"I leave the rest to you, my lone wolf," Yu said, his voice low. "...You may devour me as you please..."

Sho licked his lips, watching hungrily as Yu discarded the last of his clothing. With how much energy the redhead possessed, this session was sure to be a long one; he treated sex as a competition, and thus he wouldn't concede defeat until he was worn down to the point where he _couldn't_ keep going. Their first time had ended on an awkward note, Yu's accident having killed the mood, but now-

"I'm gonna make you come _so hard._ " Sho pinned Yu against the door with one hand, and his other went right between Yu's legs. "...And you're gonna paint me _all over again._ White's a good color on me, yeah?"

His dirty talk could use some work, but Yu had no doubt that Sho would pick up on it with relative ease. Right now, there were better things to focus on; the rough, calloused skin of Sho's hand created a most curious sensation as he wrapped his fingers around Yu's shaft, spreading the moisture from his arousal along the entire length. It was _different_ \- so very _different_ from Rise's hand, or even Yu's own, and it felt **good.**

"No more bandages or wounds to worry about _this_ time," Sho continued, practically babbling as he got into the flow. "It's too bad you don't have your phone on hand... wouldn't ya _love_ to see me all messed up? Take that picture and store it in your memory _forever?_ "

...Oh, that sounded _nice._ Yu's eyes slid shut, and he moaned as he leaned his head back against the door, biting his lip in an effort to keep from being too loud. It was a good thing he had a decent memory - he could preserve the image in his head, and perhaps recreate it for photographing at a later date.

The thought sent a shock of pleasure through him, and he pressed his hands against the door in an effort to support himself. Sho's technique was still rough and unrefined, but Yu was past caring at this point - every stroke made his knees feel weak, and he wondered how long he'd be able to hold out with his boyfriend's aggressive nature.

"You look like a wreck," Sho observed, as he pressed his mouth against Yu's neck. "Almost wish I could take a picture of you _now._ " He flicked his tongue out, mirroring what Yu had done to him earlier. "Just wanna _eat you up..._ "

It was _too much._ The combined sensations of Sho's hand and tongue were already overwhelming, but the way he spoke - his voice was low, almost as deep as his other half's, and there was an undertone of madness to his every word - it was enough to send Yu careening past the point of no return, his muscles tensing as he tried to gasp out a warning, but it was no use. The only sound he managed was a loud groan as he sprayed his essence across Sho's body, adding to the layer that had been added before by Sho himself-

Yu was deeply grateful that Sho was willing to hold him up, as he would've collapsed on the floor otherwise. That had been intense beyond his wildest dreams - _almost_ as good as that time Rise had...

He shook his head, attempting to clear that thought from it. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking of Rise.

"Sh- _Sho..._ " Breathless, Yu made an effort to address his boyfriend as he looked up at him. "You really... outdid yourself... this time..."

Sho's eyes went wide at the praise, and he took a quick breath as he shifted away from Yu a little. "...So what you're sayin' is... I did great, right?"

" _Perfect..._ " Yu raised his hands to grasp Sho's shoulders, though his grip was still weak. "...How are you holding up?"

"I want you to blow my mind again," Sho stated, though his voice didn't have that rough edge to it anymore - was he _concerned?_ "But it looks like that'll have to wait... I trashed you good, didn't I?"

"...Consider me _thoroughly wrecked._ " A slight smirk crossed Yu's face. "It won't be easy to put me back together after that..."

Flirting aside, that statement had some truth to it - Yu had been more than a little overwhelmed by the intensity of his climax, and now he struggled to even stand. Perhaps it would be better to continue this on the couch, but-

He felt light all of a sudden, and came to realize that Sho had swept him into a bridal carry. The position was a bit embarrassing - Yu was far from the submissive sort, and he hadn't really anticipated someone else taking the lead. At the same time, it was a testament to Sho's strength that he could carry Yu with such ease, and _that_ was more appealing than it had any right to be.

It seemed Sho had the same idea of continuing on the couch, as he set Yu down there before stripping off his clothing in a frenzy. The image they both wanted to capture was lost, but that was okay - they could always recreate it in the future, and Yu would have _no objections whatsoever._

After he pulled himself into a sitting position, an idea crossed Yu's mind, and he spoke up. "Hey, could you come sit next to me?"

"...Sure?" Sho's confusion was apparent, even as he followed the request. "You got something up your sleeve?"

"Nothing special, just..." Yu shifted close to Sho, and rested a hand on his thigh. "White looks good on you."

A hot flush spread across Sho's face, and he nodded once, comprehension clearly dawning on him. He leaned back, peering over at Yu - and shivered as the silver-haired boy's fingers clasped around his renewed erection, his hips twitching as he tried to push himself into Yu's hand.

With his other hand, Yu traced the lines of the scars that adorned Sho's abdomen. A few of them were broad, others were thin - and one particular scar, a different shape from the others and situated right over his heart, caught Yu's specific attention. That one _had_ to be a remnant from the time Sho was in a coma, only kept alive at the request of his abusive father.

A surge of emotion swept through Yu as he circled that scar with his finger, watching Sho's face the entire time. Sho closed his eyes and whimpered in response to the touch, and he grasped at Yu's arm with one hand - not an attempt to push him away, but rather acting as if he never wanted to let go.

"You're _incredible,_ Sho..." Yu murmured the words in a breathless voice, noticing how Sho's own breathing stuttered as he spoke. "You're so strong and resilient... I'm glad you never gave up on life... I love you..."

"Ah- _Yu...!_ " Sho cried out, his back arching off the sofa as his grip on Yu's arm tightened. "Th-that's... you're...! Dammit, that-" He trailed off into a loud, appreciative groan as Yu started stroking him faster, rewarding him for the mere fact of his continued existence.

Yu was almost on top of Sho now, his position dictated by his continued desire to touch Sho's scars. He took advantage of this positioning to lean in and press their lips together, a heated kiss which Sho desperately accepted, both his hands coming to grip Yu's shoulders as his leg shifted to the side and he made just about the hottest noise that Yu had _ever_ heard from another person.

The kiss did not last long. Sho pulled away and turned his head to the side as his hips jerked and his shaft pulsed in Yu's grip, decorating the both of them with his release - an impressive amount, considering he'd already gotten off once, and Yu chalked it up to how excited Sho got during these exchanges.

As Sho came down from his high, Yu departed to find his phone. A quick snap later, and the image of Sho Minazuki, naked and covered in sweat, his chest adorned with his own seed, was immortalized - it was _beyond_ beautiful, and Yu felt his own arousal stir once again at the thought that he would be able to look back on this picturesque scene whenever he wished.

"...Did you _seriously_ just...?" Sho gave a weak laugh as he watched Yu place his phone on the desk. "Shit, you're _crazy..._ I think I just fell in love with you _all over again..._ "

Yu returned to his seat beside Sho, and gave the other a hungry look. "I wasn't able to capture myself... but I know someone who can _help_ me with that."

"Completely... frickin'... _insane._ " Sho emphasized each word as he climbed atop Yu, grinning down at him. "This _show_ isn't over yet... and now it's _Sho's_ turn. I'm gonna wreck you even _more_ this time..."

Yeah, this _wasn't_ over yet. Yu could only _imagine_ how exhausted he would be by the time Sho finally worked it out of his system - and, despite everything, the Investigation Team's leader found himself looking forward to being exhausted by his incorrigible boyfriend.

Unlike their first time, this little lesson was turning out to be a _complete success._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing, and stand by my opinion that Sho would very easily become a sex addict.


	2. alone in the wilderness (sholo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing some more plotless smut, so here we are. This one takes place after chapter 23 of the main fic.

* * *

It had been some time since Sho's departure from Inaba, and he had started to face a few... _difficulties._

First and foremost, it was winter now. The colder weather meant that his strategy of camping out in the wilderness was becoming less viable; there was always the option of finding another of his father's old haunts, but he considered that an _absolute_ last resort. He still had his vast inheritance that wouldn't run out anytime soon, even if he rented himself an apartment for a while - but that option would mean he'd have to stay in one place.

...Maybe Hanamura was right. A steady income would prevent Sho from worrying about what would happen to him when his money ran out; doing odd jobs for people here and there could only bring him so far, and he needed to learn how to settle down, anyway.

At the same time, _that_ was something he wouldn't have to worry about for a while - which brought him to the _other_ problem. Before, Sho hadn't given much thought to the occasional feeling of loneliness; he'd hated bonds anyway, and had always tried to convince himself that isolation was good for him. Now, however, he had some strong bonds that transcended distance, and while he still kept in touch with those two...

Phone conversations could only ease that loneliness so much, and his access was limited anyway, due to his chosen lifestyle. He'd gotten a cellphone after a tip from Rise, but keeping it charged was _always_ a struggle - it ultimately depended on whether the nifty gadgets he'd picked up for it had what they needed to work. Maybe if he somehow came across another Plume of Dusk, he could use _that_ to keep it steady, and it'd work inside the _other_ world as well.

That was only a theory, of course. Sho didn't know how those things worked - no one alive did. Maybe he could ask his other half, but Minazuki's answers were sometimes too vague for him to understand, and that would put him right back at square one.

Visiting his lovers in person was also not an option right now. Yu had gone back to the city, and was currently finishing his education; Rise had returned to her career, a fact which Sho got a nice reminder of every time he visited a more populated place. He always got a little jealous from how much attention she got, but she had reassured him several times now that he was still _special_ to her.

...Special, huh. Tonight was just like every other night - a cold night with nothing but a campfire to keep him warm. With Minazuki's aid, surviving out here wasn't difficult, but Sho still _longed_ for another person to help warm him. Someone with another body, or maybe _two_ someones...

Sho shifted closer to the fire, staring into the dancing flames. He had a tent to go into when he wanted to sleep, but he wasn't really that tired, and bundling up would only protect him from the elements so much. A hotel room would be _much_ better - he'd have relative privacy, a warm bed to sleep on, no concerns about where he'd get his next meal... the problem was that it would cost _money,_ and he'd have to interact with people to get there. He'd gotten better at that, but there were some people that just got on his last nerve.

Well, he wasn't dead _yet,_ so he'd have more time to think about that later. Right now, there were _better_ things to worry about, like the fact that his phone's battery wasn't all the way charged - meaning he couldn't call Yu or Rise, since their conversations tended to last long enough to run him out. This also meant he couldn't get some _special treatment_ from them-

Oh yeah, hormones were _also_ a problem. Sho breathed a frustrated groan, laying back on the ground as he tried to forget about _that_ particular thought. As Yu had told him once, his body was still developing, and that meant he would be subjected to some unpleasant feelings; one of them was the constant concern that he'd pop a boner at an inappropriate time, and that gave him yet _another_ reason to avoid people as much as he could.

_'...Feeling lonely?'_

The voice in the back of his head wasn't really what Sho wanted to hear right now. Out in the middle of nowhere like this, he didn't have to deal with anyone else - except _him,_ the little asshole. Minazuki had become more attuned to Sho's feelings in the last few months, and this meant he was able to embarrass him even _better._

"Shut it, you," Sho snapped back. "I don't need your shit right now."

 _'That answer leads me to believe that I am correct.'_ Minazuki was smug as always, assured in the fact that he had hit the nail on the head. _'You still have the ability to call one of them. That would help, would it not?'_

"Yeah, _pass._ " Just to emphasize his point, Sho pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the battery - still below half, and it wouldn't get any better until the sun rose and he was able to use the solar charger. "It'd just run outta juice in the middle of the conversation, and then I'd be left totally alone. Except for _you._ "

 _'Text messages **are** an option,'_ Minazuki reminded him. _'They require less energy, on the part of both you and your cellphone. You could hold a lengthy conversation with either of them utilizing that method.'_

He was right, but Sho just didn't feel like texting them right now. Besides, he was sure those two had better things to do right now - they were probably asleep, if the late hour was any indicator. There was also one _more_ issue, one which grew increasingly distracting as time went by; he wanted them to _warm_ him, to whisper sweet nothings in his ear until the chill of the night was but a distant memory, their voices soothing his soul where their bodies could not...

Okay, this was getting _ridiculous._ Sho returned to his previous sitting position, breathing another groan as he buried his face in his hands. At this rate, the fantasies alone would be enough to get him going.

 _'In their absence, you grow desperate for their touch.'_ Minazuki must have noticed - it wasn't hard to, seeing as they shared a body. _'It is... something I can sympathize with. Were it my choice to make, I would... **utilize** those thoughts.'_

"Are you tellin' me I should just... fantasize about 'em?" Sho felt heat rise on his face, unrelated to the campfire. "...I mean. I was pretty much doing that already. Not 'cuz I _wanted_ to or anything... just, y'know. My stupid brain."

 _'Allow those thoughts to guide you,'_ Minazuki suggested, and he sounded as though he wanted to do the same. _'You are alone... save for me. There will be no... unwanted interruptions. Use this opportunity to enjoy yourself... such an act would both warm your body and ease your mind, no?'_

"You're... you're tellin' me to get myself off." Sho barked out a laugh - it was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard from Minazuki in a _long_ time. "You're telling me to... to pretend it's one of _their_ hands while I'm... you're _totally_ full'a shit...!"

It _was_ a great idea, though. Better than trying to calm himself down through other means, and it wasn't like he hadn't touched himself before - just never with the potential added stimulation of a full-blown fantasy. Sure, he'd thought of Yu or Rise naked a couple times, but _this..._

God, it was getting him real worked up just _thinking_ about it. Sho shifted away from the campfire, simultaneously cursing and thanking his other half for nudging him toward this - hell, maybe he'd _reward_ the bastard later by letting him take over so that _he_ could enjoy himself, too.

 _'...Narukami or Kujikawa?'_ No matter how close he got to them, Minazuki still referred to them both by their last names - it was just how he rolled, Sho supposed. _'Which would you prefer right now?'_

"Man, do I _have_ to pick?" Sho didn't appreciate his other half continuing to torment him; that voice in his head would distract him from the fantasy. "And besides, what's it matter to you? Just _shut up_ so I can concentrate."

Minazuki obliged, though his presence remained - it always did, after all. He couldn't shut himself off, and that meant Sho _always_ had an audience for his every action, no matter how private. It was annoying, but at least it wasn't like some _other_ person coming around to watch him jerk off.

No, it was just him and the voice in his head, who happened to be another person with his own thoughts and feelings. Totally different, right?

Sho turned his attention away from Minazuki, and went back to the thoughts he'd had before. Yu had a surprisingly soft voice for a boy, and he was able to control it in ways that _never_ failed to make Sho tingle all over; he had a knack for teasing, announcing what he was going to do in a sultry tone before carrying it out, his every motion careful and measured in a way that contrasted his over-eager lover delightfully. Beautiful, too, was his voice when he lost himself - when his constant control wavered and collapsed, and he gave himself to the sweet sensations that claimed him...

Rise was, to put it simply, _perfect._ She could speak in a wide range, from kind and soothing to mischievous and lustful, and she _always_ had something to say; when the two were together, Sho _loved_ hearing her explain how she felt, how much she _enjoyed_ having him with her, and then when the situation turned on its head and she felt the need to tease him, he was sure she could complete him with her words alone. She had come close to doing so in at least one of their calls - if he hadn't been desperately rubbing himself at the time, he would've counted it for sure.

Speaking of which, Sho found that his pants were getting _very_ uncomfortable. Undressing would leave him too exposed, but he had another option - there was a slit in the front of his pants that he usually used to relieve himself, but in this circumstance, it served _another_ purpose. He dragged the zipper open, reached in, and pulled himself out, taking a sharp breath at just _that_ brief touch.

As he slid his fingers around his aching arousal, Sho's thoughts took a different turn; he recalled the first time that he and Yu had sex, if it could be called that, and how learning about these sensations had just felt _so good._ Yu had been patient with him then, coaxing that awesome feeling from him while asking nothing in return, and then when Sho turned it around on his lover, Yu had - _well,_ he had made a bit of an embarrassing mistake, but at the very least, he had enjoyed the experience enough to mention it fondly every now and then.

There had also been the first time that Sho had seen Rise's naked body. He hadn't even realized his feelings for her yet, but he knew that he _liked_ what he saw - her flawless curves, her smooth skin, and the lovely little slit between her legs that dripped and quivered when her boyfriend touched her. That had been the first time Rise nearly brought Sho to completion without even touching him, and recalling it brought back that same delicious heat, that demanding twitching in his manhood that he answered without complaint now-

Shit, that felt _fantastic._ Sho's hand moved faster on instinct, his breathing quickening as he leaned back onto the ground once again; a fleeting thought crossed his mind, and he snaked his other hand into his shirt to touch one of his nipples. The contact was _exactly_ as good as he imagined it to be, and he cried out at the sharp burst of pleasure that shot through his body as he took the little nub between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it, just hard enough to really _feel_ it.

He wondered if Yu would like having his nipples touched, too. The leader man was sometimes quiet about what he liked, though he had shared a few details about his relationship with Rise - how he _loved_ it when she went down on him, how she sometimes pinned him down and _rode_ him, and that brought Sho to another thought entirely. Minazuki had mentioned the time Rise had caught him off-guard and done that riding thing to him, and how it had felt like _nothing else,_ that sensation of _losing control_ something he never thought he'd enjoy as much as he had...

Sho wanted Rise to ride him, too. They hadn't had the opportunity to do anything more than touching and oral before he left, and he imagined that her hole would be even better than her mouth. Hell, just envisioning it now made him throb with excitement, his eyes closing as he worked himself harder, smearing his fluid all over himself with each stroke-

_'Pace yourself.'_

Of _all_ the times for him to butt in. Sho stopped dead in his tracks, and he glared at nothing in particular - if only Minazuki had his own body. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't spend his time trying to tell Sho how to masturbate.

"You told me to do this," Sho growled. "Shut up and lemme finish the way _I_ want to. If you wanna take it slow later, that's _your_ thing."

 _'Later, you say...?'_ Minazuki's interest was clear in his tone - he _definitely_ wanted his own turn. _'I was merely making a suggestion. If you were to pace yourself, it would be quite a bit more enjoyable...'_

Sho made an effort to tune out the voice in his head, and went back to rubbing himself. The interruption had dampened his arousal somewhat, but he was still painfully turned on, and it didn't take long to get back up to speed; to his relief, Minazuki shut up as well, letting him return to his fantasies.

The night before his departure from Inaba had been Sho's best sexual experience yet. Yu and Rise had insisted on giving him a _proper_ farewell - which, in their perverted minds, meant touching him from both sides, connecting with him simultaneously in an act of depravity that far outmatched their first imbalanced three-way. With Rise's mouth swallowing him down, and Yu grinding against his rear, it hadn't taken long at all for Sho to finish; once he'd recovered, he'd done that thing with Yu that Minazuki had told him about, and Rise massaged him from behind, whispering into his ear the whole time-

That glorious memory pushed Sho past the edge, and he groaned in relief as that familiar, sweet rush overtook his body. It was a _lot_ more intense than the other times he'd touched himself - the fantasy really _did_ make it that much better, and he paid no mind to the damp, sticky patch he left on his shirt, larger than any of his previous sessions of self-pleasure. The only thought that his hazy mind could dredge up was how much he wanted a _repeat_ of that night, and he was sure that if he asked, they would provide without complaint.

Doing this had done the trick, in more than one way. Sho's body was nice and warm now, his nerves tingling with the lingering sensation; it was strange, but he didn't feel quite so _lonely_ now, the reminder of his lovers' care for him a much needed one. The mess wasn't _that_ big a deal, since he had some spare clothes in the tent, and so he took advantage of this opportunity to relax, his lewd thoughts shifting to more affectionate feelings now that his desire was sated.

Yeah, he _really_ loved those two. They'd helped ease him into a world he hadn't even been aware of, and stayed patient with him even when he lashed out at them. He looked forward to the time when he had the opportunity to meet with them again, however long that would take - with the regular reminders of their feelings toward him that he received, the wait wouldn't be so bad.

 _'Satisfied?'_ Minazuki's voice echoed once again, pulling Sho out of his thoughts. _'I assume you enjoyed yourself very much...'_

Sho couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed at Minazuki. "...Yeah, it felt _great._ Just what I needed..." He picked himself up, ignoring the stickiness of his soiled shirt. "You want your turn now? You can get it up quicker if you switch in right after I finish, right?"

 _'That is more a result of our shared body's sensitivity,'_ Minazuki pointed out. _'...And the answer to that is no. I believe there is something you should carry out first.'_

Something he should... oh, _right._ The thought had crossed his mind before, but Sho had almost forgotten - now that he wouldn't be begging them to put filthy imagery in his head, he wanted to send some messages to those two. He picked up his abandoned phone, which laid on the ground next to him, and checked to make sure it was still functioning; it was, so he sent two quick text messages with the same contents, one to each of them.

_"love ya <3"_

He didn't expect a reply, but then his phone pinged, and he saw that Yu had sent the same message back to him. Clever - and _very_ cute. Sho's cheeks warmed at the sight of that message, and he waited to see if Rise would respond.

She did, except it was much longer, apologizing because she had been in the bath and didn't get his message right away. She ended it on the same affectionate note, and his heart skipped a beat as he re-read the message at least three times, wondering what it would be like to share a bath with her-

Yeah, Minazuki was _right._ It _had_ to be their body, always primed and ready to go. Sho grinned and put his phone away, turning his attention to his other self once again.

" _Now_ do you want your turn?"

The only answer Sho got was the familiar sensation of being shoved into the back of his head, and he kept the grin on his face until he physically _couldn't_ anymore.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure of the technology that was available in the timeframe that this story takes place, since my memory's pretty awful. However, this is fanfiction, so I can just say he swiped it from the Kirijo Group or something. Surely they'd have something like a solar charger?


	3. sharing is caring (sho/yu + minazuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an idea I've had in mind since before I started the original fic. This one takes place after the epilogue.
> 
> Warning for some very slight consent issues (that get resolved quickly). It's nothing serious, just switching shenanigans with Sho and Minazuki.

* * *

Sho knew that his other half was up to _something_ with Yu.

For some time now, every time they switched, Minazuki left their shared body pleasantly sore, as it was after a good training session. Sho could tell it wasn't Rise - Minazuki only asked to switch when they were with Yu, and the one time Sho asked her about it, Rise was just as curious as to what was going on. Whatever it was, it was something that neither Minazuki nor Yu were keen on sharing, and that fact grated on Sho's last nerve.

Sure, Minazuki had his own agenda, and Sho _had_ given him permission to indulge... but this was also _Sho's_ body, and he had the right to know what Minazuki did with it. At the very least, there were never any real injuries left behind when Sho regained control - that soreness was all from overexertion, and _maybe_ a little rough play.

...Was Yu into that? Did Minazuki let him dominate in the bedroom or something?

Either way, there was a mystery to be solved, and it needed to be done before Sho finally lost patience with his other half. Having a falling out with the other guy he shared a body with would be awkward as hell, more so since Minazuki couldn't switch off - Sho had already dealt with silence in his head for two months back then, and he didn't want to go through that experience with the added knowledge of Minazuki's continued existence.

When Sho marched up to the front door of the Dojima residence, he anticipated a struggle. He had already asked Yu a few times, but never got a straight answer - and it was strange for the Investigation Team's former leader to be so tight-lipped. Either it was out of some twisted respect for Minazuki's privacy, or Yu had concocted some sort of plan alongside Minazuki, and Sho wasn't sure which of those was worse... again, considering the fact that this was _his body_ they were dealing with.

Yu was at the door in short order, infuriatingly calm as always. After opening the door, he stepped back, gesturing for Sho to come in - as if the glare that Sho had turned upon him didn't even faze him.

If Yu wanted a fight, wouldn't it be better to do it outside? What in the world was going on in this guy's head?

"...You bastard." Sho muttered an insult under his breath as he stepped inside; he scanned the interior of the house, and saw no sign of Nanako. Curious.

"You seem upset," Yu observed, master of the obvious that he was. "Did something happen?"

"I should be asking _you_ that." Sho closed the door behind him, and stood in the entryway, keeping his eyes fixed on Yu. "Fess up. What the _hell_ have you been doing with him?"

"Oh, uh..." Yu rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, sheepish - _finally,_ he understood what was going on. "...Actually, it's a long story. And, um... sorry for not telling you sooner."

Sho placed his hands on his hips, saying nothing as he continued to stare at Yu. He needed an _answer,_ not an excuse - Minazuki's dead silence had started to get to him, and there was only one other person who could tell him what was going on. With that in mind-

"The truth is... I didn't want to tell you until I was sure I was doing it right, because I knew you'd just ask me to..."

The way Yu trailed off at the end there was rather suspicious, but at least Sho had _part_ of the answer now. Yu was experimenting with Minazuki again, with the ultimate goal of doing _something_ with Sho that he didn't specify - it was anyone's guess as to what that was, but at the very least, it didn't seem that Minazuki had taken to taking it up the ass.

That thought kind of disturbed Sho, if he was to be honest. When it came to that particular act, he didn't want to be giving _or_ receiving - it was just weird and gross, and he didn't understand why _other_ people did it. Even if it felt good, that didn't make up for how _unhygienic_ it was.

"I was wonderin' why he'd been so tight-lipped." Sho wished, not for the first time, that Minazuki had his own body so that he could glare at him. "...You still should'a told me. This isn't just _his_ body - it's _mine,_ too."

"I know... I'm sorry." Yu looked away, and the shame in his voice seemed genuine; it was uncharacteristic of him to be this _timid,_ and the sight made Sho's anger dissipate. It just didn't feel _right_ to kick the guy while he was down.

Minazuki, on the other hand - there would be time enough for righteous fury _later._

"You can make it up to me," Sho offered. "Show me what you two were doing." He paused. "...Unless it's something weird or gross. I am _not_ touching your ass."

Yu's face turned bright red, and he shook his head. "No, it wasn't _that._ He and I both respect your... um, your _opinion_ on that. I just..." He took a short breath, and let it out in a sigh. "...I wanted to learn... how to go down on you."

... _Oh._ If that was the case, it made sense that he'd practice on Minazuki - Sho's other half had _leagues_ more patience than him, and wouldn't be offended if Yu made a mistake. That didn't explain the soreness, but Sho already had an idea of what caused _that._

He'd noticed that a _significant_ amount of time seemed to have passed every time he regained control. It was possible that the two were at it for _hours._

"I thought you didn't like that?" Sho thought back to a certain exchange he'd had with Yu in the past. "Something about the taste..."

"...Yours is better." Yu looked even _more_ embarrassed now, as if he'd just made some grand confession by saying that. It made Sho wonder if Yu had gotten up to something with some other guy in the past-

"How do you know that?" Sho demanded, his temper getting the better of him. "Have you been-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" Yu waved his hands in front of his face. "I just, um. I... tried my own once."

... _What?_

"You tried..." Sho's anger fizzled out, and he stared blankly at Yu. _That_ was unexpected, in more ways than one - the former leader of the Investigation Team hadn't even realized his attraction to guys until that visit three years ago, and he didn't seem the type to experiment like that, but apparently...

"I was curious." Yu hung his head, hiding his face behind a hand for good measure. "...Teenagers do a lot of stupid things. I'm surprised you never..."

"...After what you said, I figured I was better off not knowing." Sho felt his own face heat up; the thought _had_ crossed his mind once or twice, just as a way to clean up easier, but he had never actually gone through with it. "So... you don't mind _our_ taste?"

"I don't." Yu looked up at Sho, still blushing profusely, but he seemed a little more relaxed now; that confession must have been difficult for him. "So... if you want, I'll show you what I've learned with him." He cleared his throat, and gestured to the stairs. "...In my bedroom."

There was something appealing about the thought of getting down and dirty in the house's main area, but Sho knew that it was risky - he didn't know where Nanako was, and the _last_ thing the poor kid needed was an eyeful of her big bro sucking some dude off. She could learn about _that_ stuff when she was _older._

Sho wasted no time in hurrying up the stairs to Yu's room. With the promise of one of his favorite things in the near future, he grew impatient - he _really_ wanted to see what Yu looked like going down on him. The thought of the _leader man_ in such a submissive position, working fervently to please the one he bowed before...

Sho already felt his pants getting tight. He never had been able to control his lust, and this time was no exception; the images that flashed through his head only served to make him even _harder,_ and he was sure that he would lose his mind if he didn't get naked _soon-_

The moment he stepped into the room, Sho found himself pinned against the wall, with Yu's hands keeping his wrists steady. After all this time, Yu hadn't lost his touch - he was still a match for Sho in all regards, his strength every bit as alluring as before.

"You haven't changed at all..." Yu's voice was low, sending a shudder through Sho's body. "You're already worked up, aren't you?" One of his hands slid down Sho's prone form, coming to rest on his groin. "I can feel it..."

Sho breathed out a groan as Yu groped him through the fabric of his pants, the shame from before nowhere to be seen; it was as though a switch had been flipped in Yu's head, and it reminded Sho a little of the power that he had come to wield over the past three years. The two had both been bound by a certain contract, and while Yu's had expired some time ago, it seemed that his ability was still very much there.

"...Yeah, I'm looking forward to this..." Sho's own voice was strained, Yu's insistent touch leaving him even _more_ hot and bothered. "I wanna see you... _on your knees..._ "

"Your wish is my command..." Yu leaned in to press a quick kiss to the side of Sho's neck, then shifted to a kneeling position, pulling down the redhead's pants and underclothes in one swift motion. Sho shivered as his painfully hard erection was exposed to the air, his eyes closing partway as he looked down at the man before him - the sight was every bit as glorious as he'd imagined, and he felt himself twitch in anticipation.

"Hmm?" Yu ran a hand along Sho's leg, stopping at a certain fresh scar - one that hadn't been there when they last saw each other. "This one looks like it was pretty deep... you're very strong to have shouldered through it..."

Yu knew that Sho still detested hospitals, and avoided them whenever possible; there had been a few instances where he'd had no choice, and every last second spent in those despicable places reminded him of the time he had awoken to a world in which he had _no one._ Though he had forged a few strong bonds since then, Sho's memories from that time would no doubt be engraved on his soul for the rest of his life - and Yu was _right,_ as that particular wound had been serious enough that Minazuki had _almost_ forced him to go to a hospital.

That brief sentimental moment should have been a turnoff, but with _Yu..._

"Thanks..." Sho accepted the praise, and savored the feeling of Yu's gentle touch as his hand moved back up. "It was tough, but... I pulled it off. Like hell am I gonna let something like _that_ keep me down..."

Three years ago, Sho's pride would have prevented him from embracing a comment like that. He would have deflected it, or refused to admit his own weakness - but he had grown since then, and he wanted, more than anything, to show that to his lover. His fit of anger earlier hadn't been conducive to that goal, but he didn't think he could be blamed for that-

Yu's hand found its way to Sho's arousal, gripping him with just enough firmness to make Sho shudder. He'd found that he liked it when Yu got a little rough - he didn't understand it, but somehow the pain and pleasure mingled together in his mind, amplifying the experience quite a bit, and he wondered if Yu would enjoy the same rough treatment.

The thought left Sho's mind as Yu's tongue touched him, cautious and exploratory in contrast to the grip of his hand. Sho had gotten oral from Rise a couple times before, but this was different - Yu wasn't as _experienced,_ and so he started slow, rather than just diving into it. Sho appreciated it regardless, leaning his head back as he placed a hand atop Yu's head, running his fingers through the other's hair.

Out of all the things that Yu and Rise had done with him thus far, _this_ was Sho's favorite. He never got enough of being _serviced,_ having his lover beneath him while he got licked and stroked and sucked - the steady movements of Yu's hand, combined with the curious passes of his tongue, brought a low groan from Sho's throat, and he made an effort to look down at the man before him.

"...Not half bad," the redhead managed, though speaking wasn't easy right now. "But, y'know... you don't have to hold back..."

"Yeah... I know." Yu looked up at Sho, meeting his gaze as he pulled back for just a moment to speak. "You don't like to take things slow, right?"

Yu's face was flushed, and he looked like he was _enjoying_ this. For as assertive as he was most of the time, he could be surprisingly submissive when he was with Sho - a side of the leader man that _no one else_ got to see, save Rise. As always, Sho found this little secret of theirs _incredibly_ hot.

"Suck me." Sho put on his best commanding tone, curling his fingers in Yu's hair for added effect. "...Show me what he's taught you."

And Yu obliged without complaint, taking Sho's shaft into his mouth bit-by-bit; he got nearly halfway before he had to stop, which was kind of impressive, all things considered. His fingers curled around the base, and his other hand came to rest on Sho's hip - a means of exerting _some_ control over the situation, in the interest of not choking if Sho lost control.

Which, to be honest, was a very real possibility. Yu worked Sho just the way he liked it, probably a bit faster than the practice with Minazuki; the silver-haired man's caution was thrown to the wind as he pulled back almost completely, then sank back down onto his lover, applying just the right amount of suction. Sho growled and tugged at Yu's hair as he fought the urge to press deeper, knowing _that_ would have an unfavorable outcome.

" _Shit..._ " Sho chanced another look at Yu, and shivered at the sight of the man beneath him. "You look real pretty down there... turns out, you're real good at _sucking..._ " He gave a breathless laugh, then leaned his head back, eyes closing once again. "...Seriously, don't stop that...!"

Yu withdrew to the head, using his hand to spread his saliva along the rest of Sho's length; he curled his tongue around the sensitive flesh, passing over the hole at the tip briefly, and Sho made a feral noise in response to that - deepthroating was great and all, but this was the best part _by far,_ with how his nerves ignited at the feeling of a rough tongue rubbing against him.

This wasn't going to last much longer. Sho had never been good at pacing himself, always getting _way_ too excited - and this was no exception. As Yu engulfed him again, taking him just the slightest bit deeper this time, he hissed out a breath through his teeth, formulated a warning in his head, and tugged at Yu's hair hard enough to catch his attention.

"Gonna... come soon," Sho managed to say, and he trailed off into a loud groan. He chanced another glance at Yu, and the surprised look on his face was the most delectable thing Sho had ever seen - he hadn't expected things to end _this_ quickly, his practice with Minazuki leaving him unprepared for just _how much_ Sho loved this act-

Yu pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Sho's shaft as he went, and his hand kept Sho's hips pinned against the wall, showing a surprising amount of strength - and that was what did Sho in, a raw cry escaping him as he tried and _failed_ to push himself back in, the blissful spasms making his toes curl as he emptied himself into Yu's mouth. It was so good that he swore he was going to pass out, his mind blurring as his knees went weak from the pleasure, and he just barely managed to keep himself upright as the last wave passed, his heavy breathing the only sound that reached his ears.

"...That was fast." Yu voiced this astute observation as he picked himself up, leaning against Sho's body as he watched the other man fight to catch his breath. "You liked it, though?"

Phrasing that as a question was _impressively_ stupid. The answer was a very clear, _holy shit **yes.**_

"...Use your tongue more next time." Despite his thoughts, Sho decided to offer a little critique. "Sucking's great, but I prefer licking... didn't he tell you that?"

"I mean..." Yu looked embarrassed, his face flushing bright red. "I got... caught up in the moment when I was with him, and... he preferred it when I did that, so... I just did what we practiced..."

Of course, Minazuki's preferences were a bit different from Sho's. They shared the same body, but not the same soul, and never did that reflect more than during sex - Minazuki was more the sort to tame his impulses and take things slow, while Sho had little to no impulse control, and preferred a fast, rough pace.

Though, this _particular_ difference in their preferences seemed a bit odd. Sho made a note to ask Minazuki about that later; right now, he had an _idea_ brewing in his head, brought on by the distinct hardness that pressed into his leg. It seemed that Yu had rather _enjoyed_ servicing him.

For this, communicating to his other half wasn't an option. Sho had to trust that Minazuki would take over when the time was right.

"Gettin' a little excited there, I see... how about _I_ get on my knees for _you,_ now?"

* * *

With the taste of Sho's release fresh on his tongue, and the knowledge of Sho's preferences fresh in his thoughts, Yu was _not_ anticipating an offer of reciprocation.

During his practice with Minazuki, Yu _had_ received a few times, with the other claiming that it was the easiest way to handle things. Sho, on the other hand, had no such experience - and not even the luxury of observation to draw on, as he became unconscious whenever Minazuki surfaced. Given Sho's tendency to get a little _overenthusiastic_ about things...

"...Are you sure?" Yu pulled back from his lover, hesitant. "You've never done this before..."

"Has _he?_ " Sho asked the question with a straight face, as if Minazuki's experience made any difference for him. Was there something that he'd neglected to mention about their connection?

"Yes, but... how does that help _you?_ " Yu answered Sho's question with one of his own; he had become genuinely curious now. "Aren't you unconscious when he's..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I miss out on _everything._ " All of a sudden, Sho looked rather proud of himself. "It's kinda like... muscle memory? Yeah, let's go with that. Anything he's done, I can pick up on pretty easily... at least, when it comes to fighting. Shouldn't that apply here, too?"

...Well, that _did_ make sense. Separate souls though they were, Sho and Minazuki shared a body, and it wasn't _too_ much of a logical stretch to assume that their body would remember what Sho's mind did not. All he needed was the simple knowledge that Minazuki had done something, and from that, he could repeat the action from his body's own familiarity.

Yu wasn't sure if that would even help Sho here, though. He still had little _practical_ knowledge of how to perform the act, and- no, wait. _Minazuki_ knew, and he was awake _all the time,_ and he could inform Sho without interrupting-

Why did that thought make Yu's whole body ache with arousal?

"I guess... we can give it a try." In the wake of his desire, Yu's anxiety all but dissipated, and he struggled to maintain his usual composure; he wished that he could listen to what was going on in Sho's head, to _hear_ Minazuki directing him. "If you really don't mind, then..."

Right after he said the last word, Yu found himself pinned against the wall, with Sho looming before him - a rapid reversal of their positions, and he couldn't help but think that Sho _liked_ doing it against the wall. As troublesome as it was, this preference was also endearing, and Yu didn't resist as Sho worked his pants off, leaving his lower body bare.

"...You're still bigger than me." Sho sounded somewhat annoyed by this, and Yu had to resist the urge to laugh - it was _absurd,_ and yet it was just like Sho to compare something like that. He was always a competitor in all fields, and this one was no exception.

"Size doesn't really matter, you know," Yu pointed out. "What matters more is how you use it... and besides, I'm not _that_ much bigger." He had compared himself to Sho before, at the other's request - the difference was slight, but apparently enough to get on Sho's nerves.

"Still _bigger_." Sho had grown older and wiser, but he still suffered from occasional bouts of immaturity; this size-measuring issue was, of course, one aspect of that, and Yu reminded himself to just take it in stride. That had always been the best way to handle Sho - through patience, understanding, and gentle guidance.

"Minazuki handled it pretty well." A knowing smile crossed Yu's face as he spoke. "That means the extra size won't be a problem for you, right?"

...And perhaps a bit of knowing _exactly_ what got Sho riled up. It did the trick - Sho narrowed his eyes, then got on his knees without another word, testing the firmness of Yu's erection with one hand. Once he'd decided it was hard enough, he started moving that hand, slicking his partner up with the fluid that exuded from him.

Yu leaned against the wall, bracing himself with one arm as his other hand came to rest atop Sho's head. He couldn't get enough of his lover's new hairstyle, and this act was as good an excuse as any to run his fingers through those silky scarlet strands; Sho seemed to like it as well, his eyes closing as he leaned in to taste Yu's tip. Slow and steady - just as Minazuki had instructed before.

The reminder that Minazuki was still watching sent a burst of sensation through Yu's body, and he inhaled sharply as he fought to keep himself from moving too much. Sho's tongue was rough, and the way he explored down the length of Yu's shaft with it-

"That- that feels good," the silver-haired man murmured, his voice strained. "Keep doing that... you're doing well..."

Sho hummed his acknowledgment as he licked back up to the tip, massaging the base with his fingers. It was remarkably similar to Minazuki's technique - either he had been right about that _muscle memory_ thing, or his other half was giving him not-so-subtle instructions the whole time.

Again, that thought left Yu shivering, his eyes closing as he tugged at Sho's hair. The redhead appeared to appreciate that, a growl rising up from his throat as he moved to take Yu into his mouth-

 _No teeth._ That had been Yu's first concern when Sho offered to go down on him, and it seemed that Sho knew to be careful about that. Instead, he teased the head with his tongue, his hand going to work on the rest of Yu's shaft; it felt _incredible,_ almost as good as when Minazuki had done the same thing - and yet, with Sho's faster pace, Yu knew that he wouldn't last anywhere _near_ as long as he had with Minazuki.

"Ah... _faster-_ " Yu fought to keep his voice down, his hand clenching in Sho's hair again. "Doing _great..._ keep going- _just like that..._ "

Sho _moaned_ at that, and the vibrations from the sound caused Yu to shudder in turn. Despite his lack of hands-on experience, Sho really _was_ doing good - he followed the instruction without complaint, and even tried taking a bit more into his mouth, though he stopped short after just a small amount. _That_ was different from Minazuki, and Yu wondered if Sho realized that he could probably take more if he tried.

The thought was fleeting, swept away in the tide of sensation. Yu felt his end approaching, and a new concern came to mind; his own taste had been... _unpleasant_ back then, and he doubted Sho would enjoy the taste any more. Prying Sho off wasn't going to happen, and with how single-minded he was, warning him wouldn't help either, but...

"...I'm close," Yu announced, deciding that it was better than nothing. As predicted, Sho didn't stop, and instead took him even _deeper,_ his hand moving faster as he doggedly coaxed his lover toward release-

It was intense enough that Yu lost his sense of reality for the briefest of moments. He couldn't hear anything, save for his own loud moan; his knees went weak, and he almost collapsed onto the floor, his arm just barely keeping him upright as he poured himself into the other's waiting mouth. In his blissful daze, it didn't occur to Yu at first that Sho had stopped moving altogether - and, in fact, his body had gone rather stiff.

Once he came back from the edge, Yu blinked down at the man before him. Something wasn't right - something had _changed._ With his mind still somewhat clouded, Yu couldn't think of what that was.

Then, the redhead pulled himself to his feet, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stared directly into Yu's eyes, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I thought to spare him the taste."

Yu stared back, astonished by what had just happened. In that last moment, Minazuki had taken over - the one who stood before him was Sho's other half, and his only reaction to Yu's confusion was mild amusement. Sho hadn't said anything about this, so it couldn't have been planned; those two could only communicate verbally, and this wasn't the sort of thing they could've recited beforehand, spur-of-the-moment as it was.

"...Did you ask permission?" That was the first thought on Yu's mind - Sho and Minazuki had gone through a rather strained period in their relationship due to Minazuki's past forced takeovers, and while he had upheld his vow up to this point, there was no other logical explanation for what had happened. If Sho was okay with it, Yu would accept it, but that was an _if,_ and a pretty big one at that.

"I've told you, time and again." Minazuki placed his hands on Yu's shoulders, leaning in close. "I made a promise. I have not broken it _once_ since then... and I believe that he _wished_ for me to do this."

...Not as much of an _if_ as Yu had thought, apparently. Sho's mind was a mystery at times, and Yu still had trouble understanding him now and then; Minazuki knew Sho better than anyone, and so Yu chose to trust him on this.

They couldn't read each others' minds, but their bond had grown strong enough that they were able to work together like this, and that fact was something Yu could not be more pleased about.

"Give me a moment," Minazuki continued, his breath hot on Yu's face. "Once the taste has subsided, I will allow you to continue with him... if you wish to serve me, I will accept it _later._ "

Of course, Minazuki _always_ put Sho first. That was how it had been from the start, and Yu knew that it would never change. The difference now was that Minazuki was willing to accept a few things for himself - as the promised _later_ indicated. This was a fair compromise for both of them, and Yu nodded once in response to Minazuki's words.

"...You two are really something," Yu remarked, smiling as he spoke. "I'm glad I got to be with you... _both_ of you."

Minazuki hummed, and pressed a chaste kiss to Yu's lips; a moment later, his body went slack, and Yu recognized it as Sho regaining control. No matter how many times he saw it, the two switching always fascinated Yu - was it at all dangerous for their physical health?

"I'm back in action." Sho's voice was clear as day, and a grin spread across his face. "Wanna keep going?"

"Sure thing." Yu pulled him in for a deep kiss, his arms sliding around Sho's waist - a seamless transition, despite Minazuki's interruption.

If this kept happening, Yu had the feeling he could get used to it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu is a kinky bastard. Blame Rise.


	4. lunacy (minazuki/rise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minazuki and Rise finally get some love. This one also takes place after the epilogue of the main fic.

* * *

Minazuki recalled clearly the time when Rise Kujikawa had first taken him - three years ago, almost to the day.

He had intended on demonstrating his feelings for her - feelings that had been cultivated through his connection with Sho, and Minazuki had wondered from time to time if they were truly his own. However, the more time he spent with Kujikawa - and Narukami, of course - the more he came to understand that they were, indeed, his own feelings. When Kujikawa took him, Minazuki had still been in that questioning stage, though he had quite enjoyed what she had done to him.

At the same time, Minazuki did not feel truly _satisfied_ by that act. He had been pushed to the floor, _dominated_ by the woman he loved, and while it _was_ pleasing - he certainly would not _object_ to her taking him in that fashion again - it had not been what he had set out to do. His opportunities from that point forward had been scant, as Sho's visit to a certain place spurred his desire to leave Inaba.

Minazuki had not claimed the chance to fulfill his desire. _He_ wished to dominate, to lay atop her as he took her from above, a complete reversal of what had happened their first time - and now, with Sho and himself back in Inaba, he would _not_ let the opportunity go to waste again.

He had been patient. He had waited for three long years to get his comeuppance, and now...

Marukyu, the shop where Kujikawa worked while she visited Inaba. It was, for all intents and purposes, her residence in this small town; as her grandmother aged, she came to the shop with increasing frequency, balancing her work precariously with her role as a celebrity. It was _too much_ for one so young to handle, and Minazuki felt deep sympathy toward her - he hoped that _she_ would enjoy his visit, as well.

Before, Kujikawa had some difficulty telling Sho and Minazuki apart, but she recognized who her visitor was as soon as he stepped into the shop. It was late in the evening, past closing time, and Minazuki had reason to believe that the shop's owner was already asleep.

The young woman who greeted Minazuki at the door, on the other hand, had been expecting a visitor. She smiled bright at him as she gestured to a dark corner, hidden from the prying eyes of onlookers - and with a sizable expanse of bare wall.

Yes, Kujikawa knew _exactly_ why Minazuki was here.

"Good evening, Minazuki-kun," she greeted him, polite as always, as she watched him close the door behind him. "It's rather late, isn't it? What brings you here?"

She was playing coy. Minazuki did enjoy a challenge, and Kujikawa never failed to provide him with one - that was what he had adored about her from the start.

"For the past three years, I have had a wish." Minazuki spoke in an even tone, as he stepped over to the corner she had indicated. "...You once _claimed_ me. You took advantage of my own ignorance, and defeated me without so much as a struggle. I have remembered that day since... it was among the most enjoyable experiences I've had. Yet..."

"Then, I was _right._ " Kujikawa's smile turned knowing, and she joined him in the dark corner, resting her hands upon his shoulders as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "You came here just to have sex with me, didn't you...? You're _just like him..._ "

She referred to his other half, who slept within his body. Sho had given his permission for Minazuki to take control for this purpose - he understood Minazuki's desire, and had expressed his own interest. Now, however...

"Correct." Minazuki placed a hand on Kujikawa's cheek, running his thumb along her smooth skin; then, he moved his hand to caress her chin, and leaned in close to her. "I will not accept defeat so _easily._ "

In the quiet interior of the closed tofu shop, Minazuki heard every sound from the streets; not many, at this time of night, but there was always the chance that they would be interrupted. The thrill was something Kujikawa had expressed interest in before, and he thought it a fair compromise - he would claim her, she would enjoy the exposed nature of this scandalous tryst.

As he pressed his lips against hers, Minazuki listened to the sound of Kujikawa's breathing - already somewhat faster than normal, an indicator of her excitement for this. She responded by slipping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss and demanding _more,_ which he was all too happy to provide.

She did not smell like the perfume that she wore during the day. The fresh scent of a recent bath clung to her skin, her hair still somewhat damp; he raised a hand to her head and ran his fingers through the dark strands, his other hand falling to her waist as he grew more insistent, all but devouring her mouth with his.

There came a time, as always, when Minazuki could no longer breathe properly with them joined like this. He pulled away, his breaths heavy as he watched Kujikawa's face; she, too, struggled to catch her breath, and his attuned eyes saw the flush on her face clearly in the dim light.

"You know..." Kujikawa's voice was still breathless when she spoke, and she brought one hand up to trace the lines of his facial scar with her thumb. "It's been _difficult_ for me lately... I wanted to come to Inaba for a break from the spotlight... but my manager won't stop calling me..." She lowered her tone. "...It's stressing me out... would you mind _helping_ me with that...?"

Scar tissue was not meant to be this sensitive, and yet Minazuki shivered at the gentle caress of her thumb. Perhaps it was due to the scar's proximity to the Plume of Dusk that had birthed him; in a sense, she was closer to him _there_ than anywhere else, and the thought alone made his nerves spark with delight.

There was a certain danger to letting her touch his scar, the vulnerability of being exposed to her so openly - and yet he trusted her such that the feeling only excited him. She would not, _could not_ harm him.

"Then, allow me to ease your worries." Minazuki lowered his hand from her head to her shoulder, and then he inched it down, taking in the soft fabric of her night dress with his fingers. "I will make you forget _everything..._ "

Kujikawa removed her hand from his face as he pressed her against the wall, his eyes fixed on her the whole time. He took her arm in his other hand, and lifted her hand so that he could kiss the back of it; he trailed around to her palm, flicking his tongue across the skin there before tracing down to her wrist, and he felt her tremble beneath the delicate touch - he had learned some time ago that she was sensitive here, and intended to take full advantage of that.

After all, Minazuki was not _cruel._ While he did intend to dominate her, he _also_ wished for his partner to enjoy the act - she deserved a proper reward for her hard work and patience over these last three years, and he would _provide,_ giving just as much as he took.

"My beautiful Kujikawa..." Still holding her arm, Minazuki lowered his other hand to her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze through the fabric of her dress. "You've become a fine woman... your figure is perhaps even more alluring than it was when we last met." He dropped her arm, and waited for her to raise her other wrist; when she did, he pressed his lips to the skin there before he continued. "Those who watch you on stage cannot _hope_ to know your true beauty..."

She called herself "everyone's Risette", but in this moment, she was _his_ alone. In other times, he was willing to share her with his other half and Narukami - and this was _not_ one of those times. He wanted to make her cry out _his_ name, to tremble and moan under _his_ touch-

"Minazuki-kun..." Kujikawa breathed, watching his every movement as he kissed up to her palm. "That's right... I'm _yours_ for now..."

She spoke as if she had read his mind, though Minazuki knew that, in this world, she could not. She did, however, understand him on a level few could hope to match; she knew that his patience had run thin, and it would only take a small amount of coaxing for it to finally, _finally_ snap.

...The wall was not quite the same as the floor, but it would do. Minazuki flicked his tongue across her palm one last time, then pulled back, admiring her flushed countenance - she was so very _excitable._

"May I?" he asked, as his hand lowered to the hem of her dress; when she nodded in response, he removed the garment with her aid, then tossed it aside. She wore nothing underneath - how very _bold_ of her.

"And you...?" Kujikawa's hand took hold of his shirt, and she gave a gentle tug. "May I see _you,_ too?"

Minazuki raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised; before, she'd asked him to keep his shirt on when they copulated, and the same applied to his other half. The scarring that covered his body drew out unwanted emotions when she saw it, and yet...

" _All of you,_ " she clarified, as if he did not already understand her meaning. "...I want to see your scars."

"Are you sure?" Minazuki inquired, for safety's sake. The memory of Kujikawa almost breaking out in tears during her first time with Sho flashed through his head; he had only been watching at the time, but he had seen every second of it, clear as day.

"Yes," she assured him with a nod, and with the confidence she demonstrated, he could no longer deny her. He pulled his shirt off first, exposing the marks of Sho's bleak history to her prying eyes; he watched her as she scanned his body, etching every last scar into her memory, and his heart missed a beat when her lips drew into a soft smile.

"I see some new ones," she remarked, sounding more amused than anything. "Has Sho-kun not been taking proper care of himself?"

Despite himself, Minazuki laughed. "He does not understand the meaning of the term. Dealing with him is as difficult as always..."

As he spoke, he shed his pants and underclothes, baring the rest of himself to her. Kujikawa's gaze trailed down, and then her eyes fixed on a scar across his leg - the mark of a dangerous wound that would have gotten them killed, if it hadn't been for Sho's prompt reaction. Minazuki had attempted to coax his other half into visiting a hospital for more appropriate treatment, but in the end, he had failed.

"I see this..." Kujikawa lifted her head, looking up at Minazuki's face once again. "...Sorry for bringing that up. I just got a little sentimental, is all."

"There's no need for apologies." Minazuki placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close; he ducked his head down to brush his lips against the side of her neck, and his hands slid down her sides to her hips, drawing a shudder out of her. "You wished to see _all of me,_ did you not? It is an understandable reaction..."

Kujikawa did not respond verbally; rather, she placed her hands upon his chest, caressing the marred skin. Minazuki was reminded once again of the sensitivity of his and Sho's shared body - even with his sense of touch dulled by scar tissue, her questing fingers ignited the most wonderful sparks wherever they went, and his eyes closed partway as he kissed her neck again, trailing his mouth down to her collarbone.

"...Do you still continue your contraceptive regimen?" Minazuki asked, the question important for what he had planned to do. If the answer was no, he would have to change his course of action, as he had neglected to bring along the items necessary to compensate - a rare moment of thoughtlessness from him, and he wanted to scold himself for it.

"Yes, of course..." Kujikawa spoke in a breathless voice, her own sensitivity affecting her as he touched her. "...You didn't bring any condoms?"

Minazuki breathed a relieved sigh, then pulled away to nod at her. "I did not... a foolish mistake, indeed." He chuckled. "Perhaps _he_ is influencing me more than I would care to admit..."

"You _do_ share a body," Kujikawa reminded him, her amusement clear. "...But let's not talk about Sho-kun right now." Her hands slipped behind him, caressing his rear. "This night is _yours..._ "

Yes, Minazuki had passed _quite enough_ time in his moment with Kujikawa. His already-frayed patience was in danger of breaking any moment, and he wished to maintain his control for at least a short time longer; as he leaned in once again to taste her skin, he moved one hand to her breast, and the other dipped between her legs. When his fingers traced along her lower lips, she breathed a short gasp, her grip on him tightening for the briefest of moments.

She was rather excited already, her slick making the friction of his touch pleasant for the both of them. His caresses were gentle and measured, each sweep of his fingers slow and thorough; when he pressed one digit inside her, she breathed a soft, high-pitched moan, and he wondered if perhaps he should just take her then - she was nothing but receptive, her form trembling as he brushed his thumb across her nipple, coaxing a bit more of that sensation from her before he made up his mind.

"This night is _mine,_ indeed..." Minazuki's hand moved from Kujikawa's slit, and he ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh; she took the cue, spreading her legs to reveal her most intimate parts to him, and he wasted no time in pressing his own aching need into her, hoisting her leg up with his arm for easier access-

After all this time, and despite her rather _naughty_ nature, she was still tight enough to give him pause. He breathed out a groan as his hand fell from her breast to her hip, supporting her as he adjusted to the feeling of being inside her; it had been _far_ too long, the heat of her body every bit as delectable as it was back then, and the expectant look on her face only caused him _more_ trouble - she intended to make this a _challenge_ for him.

A challenge he accepted without question - the last of his self-control shattered, and he began moving inside her, his hips snapping forward at a pace that contrasted his previous gentle caresses. He nipped at her shoulder, and another groan escaped his throat as she clenched around him in response, a voluntary measure to further spur him on.

"You are... so very... _insolent..._ " Minazuki punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, pressing himself deeper with each motion; Kujikawa's hands moved up to his back, holding onto him as she moved with him, seamlessly accepting his new pacing - in his absence, her exchanges with Narukami had no doubt prepared her for an event such as this.

Minazuki's grip on her tightened, and he bit her again, his usual restraint forgotten; he wished only to take what was his, to _claim_ the troublesome woman who had snaked her way into his heart three years ago. When her fingernails pressed into the skin of his shoulder blades, he gave a feral growl in response, his pace increasing as he shifted his hand forward, pressing his fingers into the sensitive area at her apex.

"Minazuki-kun...!" Kujikawa responded with a desperate cry of his name, her nails biting into his skin again as she leaned her head back, exposing the delicate expanse of her neck; he took advantage of this, his mouth pressing against her throat as he moved faster still, his muscles burning from the exertion of the punishing pace he'd set - yet he did not stop, _would_ not stop until he was well and truly _satisfied._

Through it all, she embraced his heat, moving to match his thrusts as best she could. This was the sort of thing she delighted in, on occasion; the two of them had partaken in slower, more sensual exchanges in the past, but she also possessed a masochistic streak that only his other half could match - the memories of Sho's past trysts flickered through Minazuki's mind, and the indescribable emotion that swept through him spurred him even further, his body leaning against hers as he chased the sensation that burned through his nerves, stronger than ever now.

Without warning, Kujikawa's hips stuttered and her thighs tensed, a sharp cry escaping her as she raked her nails down his back; the rhythmic clenching of her inner walls brought Minazuki to his end as well, and he hilted himself inside her as he moaned into the skin of her neck, filling her without reservation. He held his position until he was done, and then he withdrew himself from her, moving his arm so that she could place her foot upon the floor once again - though with the way she trembled, he wondered if she would be able to stand on her own.

Just what he wanted. He had _ruined_ her, had driven her to the most delicious _madness_ beneath him; as he lifted his head to take in the spectacle he had wrought, he noted the lopsided grin on her flushed face, the very image of someone who had forgotten all inhibitions and embraced desire.

It was, if Minazuki was to be honest, a very fitting look for her.

" _Wow..._ " Kujikawa traced a hand to his front, her fingers caressing the scar over his heart. "I didn't know you had it in you..."

She sounded impressed, and Minazuki had to resist the urge to laugh. No doubt Narukami was incapable of providing the same sensations - he was too _soft,_ even when he let himself loose, as Minazuki had experienced on a few occasions now.

"Did you enjoy it?" Minazuki asked, as he moved to pull her into an embrace. "...If you did not, then my efforts would have all been for naught..."

"Oh, _yes._ " The way Kujikawa said that made Minazuki's spine tingle - she was most _definitely_ pleased with his performance. "...Did _you?_ "

Minazuki hummed, leaning his head on her shoulder. "The proof of that is within you, is it not?"

Kujikawa broke into a fit of subdued giggles as she returned his embrace, leaning against him as well. It seemed that tonight had been a resounding success - _so far._

After all, the night was still young. Minazuki had gotten what he wanted, yet his thoughts drifted to his other half; while Sho still slept, he had expressed his desire before they departed, and it would be far too selfish for his protector to leave him in the dark.

"...Would you like to see him?" Minazuki inquired, making sure as always. " _He_ would most certainly like to see _you..._ "

"If he wants to see me, then..." Kujikawa shifted away, looking up at him once again. "I won't deny him. I'd love to see him, too..."

Minazuki took a moment to engrave her features into his mind while he was still in control; her visage would be dulled when he returned to Sho's head, and he wanted to remember this night. In the dim light cast by the moon, she looked more beautiful than ever, and his heart swelled with his affection for her-

Then he ceded control to his other half, retreating into the incorporeal state he maintained when Sho was awake, and while the image was not quite so clear anymore, he enjoyed Kujikawa's joyous smile nonetheless.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something a little more sensual, but it ended up turning into rough sex at the end. Whoops!
> 
> Also, the bit about doing it in the closed shop was a last-minute idea.


	5. no need to fear (sho/rise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More post-epilogue stuff. If I write anything more for this, it'll probably be in the same timeframe.
> 
> Boundaries are pushed here, but consent is given. Keep that in mind!

* * *

Three years ago, when their relationship had just started, Rise had told Sho that she would be his tutor in the realm of kinks. Since then, she had been a very patient tutor; she eased him into each act, always making sure he was okay before she did something, and he couldn't thank her enough for that. Given his history, Sho didn't much like having things sprung on him unexpectedly.

This was why he didn't think twice when Rise told him she wanted to try something _new_ with him. She'd done that a couple times before, and he hadn't found anything he really disliked - some things didn't get him going as much as others, but it always concluded with a happy ending, so he didn't complain _too_ much. He'd found that he was _really_ into oral, both giving _and_ receiving, and had a bit of a masochistic streak, likely as a result of his upbringing.

Sho also liked being in control, with a few exceptions. He would submit to Rise whenever she indulged his masochism, though he turned it around on her just as often; he'd learned that she, too, enjoyed a little pain, the total freak that she was. Still, this was an _occasional_ thing for them, and most of the time, they just did it normally.

The problem arose when Rise came into Yu's room, carrying a bag of disposable gloves and a bottle of... _something_ that Sho wasn't so familiar with. Yu himself was absent, so he couldn't explain the situation to Sho.

"...What are those for?" Sho asked Rise, eyeing the items she'd brought. "And what's that stuff?"

"Personal lubricant." Rise gave a quiet hum, and smiled at him. "We've never needed it before because you get worked up so easily that your body makes more than enough... and the same goes for me." She walked over to the desk, setting her tools down. "But we might need it for what I want to try today."

Sho blushed at her explanation, given without the slightest bit of shame. He didn't know how she did it - if he'd tried to tell someone else the same thing, he would have just stuttered his way through half of it before giving up and yelling at them. He'd done that for far _less_ embarrassing things before, and this...

Wait, gloves and lubricant? What in the world was she _planning?_

"Uh... that doesn't answer my _first_ question," Sho pointed out, a little miffed. "Why'd you bring 'em? The hell do we need gloves and lubricant for?"

Rise cleared her throat, and when she spoke, she suddenly sounded _very awkward_ \- a stark contrast to her previous confidence. "...Well, um, this is... going to be a little outside of your comfort zone. I'm warning you now in case you want to back out... I won't force you if you say no."

Outside of his comfort zone, she said. That didn't clarify anything, and just left Sho even _more_ confused; still, it must have been something _big_ if she'd gone out of her way to warn him before even starting. Maybe, at this point, he was better off not knowing - he should just let her _do it_ without asking any more questions, and if it really bothered him _that_ much, there was always the option to back out.

Of course, Sho's natural curiosity prevented him from taking that option. He tilted his head at her, and took a short breath before he asked her, "Tell me what it is, would ya?"

"It has to do with your butt." Rise came right out and said it with a straight face - she didn't even flinch, which was kind of impressive. "See... I know you don't really like, um, _anal..._ but I wanted you to at least understand why _other_ people like it. So I figured, with the gloves, that'd help keep things a bit cleaner, and... maybe it wouldn't bother you as much." She paused. "...You can say no."

...It was something like _that,_ in the end. Sho wasn't sure what to think; on the one hand, the idea of someone touching his butt like _that_ still grossed him out, and he shouldn't have had any reason to accept - but on the other hand, she'd gone out of her way to meet him halfway, promising to ease him into it as she always did, and it just didn't feel _right_ turning her down when she was so earnest.

Besides... there had to be a _reason_ people did this shit. If it was really great enough to make up for how _dirty_ it was, then he could give it a shot.

"I noticed you didn't bring any toys," Sho observed, as his eyes flickered back to the equipment Rise had brought; she had explained sex toys to him once, and then demonstrated their use on herself in front of him - that had been a night he wouldn't forget for a _long_ time, amazing as it was. If she didn't have any this time, it meant-

"I'll be using my fingers," Rise told him, as she took her hair down and began to undress herself. "Hence the gloves. By the way, have you been to the bathroom recently?"

She was asking if he'd _cleaned himself out,_ and his face got even hotter at that. How in the world did this girl say things like that without stuttering?

"...Earlier today," Sho answered her, not wanting to go into any further detail. It was embarrassing enough that she wanted to stick her fingers up his ass, and he did _not_ want to tell her about his _shitting_ habits. That was just unsexy on too many levels to count... even if it _was_ kind of important for this act.

This was why he hated the idea of butt stuff. It was all _weird_ and _gross_ and required all sorts of _preparation._ Plus, he had reason to believe it'd hurt - he was no stranger to pain, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it when he was trying something that _already_ made him uncomfortable.

"That should work, then." Rise pulled off the last of her clothes, leaving her bare to him; at least he could admire her figure. "...You can still back out, you know. We can do something normal instead."

Sho appreciated the concern, but he also had his pride to consider - and his pride wouldn't let him back out so easily. "...Let's just get it over with."

He undressed himself, a bit quicker than she had, and seated himself on the couch. This, at least, was familiar and comfortable; since his stay at the Amagi Inn had come to an end, he had chosen to move back in with Yu for a while, as he didn't want to leave Inaba just yet. The furniture in this room was the same for the most part, although the Dojimas had replaced the old tube TV with a newer flatscreen, and thus the far wall had been rearranged somewhat.

That new TV was still small enough that someone couldn't just _dive in,_ though. Yu had once told Sho about the time he had first learned about his ability to enter the TV-

"I don't know if that position will work." Rise's voice jarred Sho out of his brief moment of reminiscing, and his eyes snapped up to her. "You might need to... lean back a little, or lay on your side." She placed a finger to her chin, pondering. "...Or maybe you can sit in my lap. It'd be a bit awkward, but I'm sure you'd be able to make enough room."

Geez, she really was shameless. Sho kind of liked the idea of sitting in her lap - that way, she could comfort him if he panicked - but would that even _work?_ The logistics of all this made his head spin, and he _seriously_ considered just quitting the act and flipping off his damn _pride._

"...We're seriously gonna do this..." Sho recalled a certain position that they'd utilized before, and sprawled across the couch on his back. "This work?"

"Oh, I didn't even think of that!" Rise looked somewhat impressed - he couldn't tell if she was mocking him, at this point. "That should work just fine." She snagged her chosen implements off the desk and moved to the couch, crawling atop him; she put the bottle beside him, in a place that she could access with ease from her position, and then opened the bag of gloves so that she could slide one on.

"...You're still soft." Rise made the observation in the same clinical tone as before, unfazed by the ridiculousness of the situation. "I guess that's natural... you're really nervous about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, _no shit,_ " Sho muttered under his breath, and he once again began to consider just _bailing._ There was _no way_ he'd be able to get it up with her looming over him, promising to finger his ass.

"Here..." Rise picked up the bottle of lubricant, and poured a bit of it on her ungloved hand; she slid her fingers around Sho's shaft, and began stroking him at a slow, gentle pace. "Does this help any?"

Actually, it _did._ Her touch was nice, and while the lubricant was a bit cold, he didn't care - Rise's hand was on him, coaxing out his arousal, and this was familiar and _comforting._ It didn't take long for him to start getting hard, and he leaned back and closed his eyes as the feeling intensified-

"Spread your legs a little," Rise instructed, and her words brought Sho back to the harsh reality he was currently in. "I know it won't be easy, but you need to try and relax. Otherwise, it'll hurt."

She kept stroking him as she spoke, and Sho had never felt more conflicted in his entire life. On the one hand, he just wanted to get the hell out of there and leave all this behind, to forget that she'd ever made the suggestion and never bring it up again - but on the other hand, he _was_ kind of turned on now, and as always, that messed with his brain chemistry in a way that left him rather confused by his conundrum. He knew he should listen to her, but... how was he supposed to _relax?_

"...So what if it hurts?" Sho settled on his natural response as he looked back up at her - pain was something he was _used to,_ after all. "You know I can take a little pain..."

Rise breathed a small sigh. "...Yeah, that was probably too tall an order for you right now. Sorry." She picked up the bottle of lubricant again, and put a generous amount of it on her other hand - the one that was sheathed in a disposable glove, and Sho realized that she was about to _go for it._ He listened to her first instruction, and disregarded the second, convinced at this point that he was _unable_ to relax right now.

She started slow, her finger circling the ring of muscle that he had kept _anyone else_ from touching until this point. It... wasn't _bad,_ he supposed, but he didn't get a whole lot out of this, and the chill of the lubricant was a little weird. He braced himself for the moment that she pressed her finger inside, closing his eyes as the anticipation grew-

It wasn't the _worst_ pain he'd experienced in his life, not by a long shot, but it _did_ sting. Sho wanted to bring up the fact that things weren't _supposed_ to go in that hole, but he knew that at this point, Rise wouldn't listen - he was stuck between anxiety and arousal, paralyzed by both as he opened his eyes yet again to stare up at her, and he was sure that his face was about the same color as his hair at this point. _Awkward_ did not even _begin_ to describe this.

"How are you feeling?" Rise asked, as she began to move her finger around a bit. It almost felt like she was _massaging_ him, and that was _one_ way to get him to loosen up, but...

"...It isn't really doing anything for me so far." Sho knew that there was no point in lying - she would see right through it if he did. "This all there is to it?"

Rise shook her head. "No, there's a _lot_ more to it. You see..." She began to work another finger in, pausing when he hissed at the pain. "Because of their anatomy, most girls don't really get a whole lot out of this. Boys, on the other hand... they're set up _differently,_ so..." With her second finger inside him, she moved them both around, rubbing against the rim of his hole. "Once I find the right spot..."

It had to do with differences in their anatomy - that both made sense and _didn't,_ and Sho lacked the mental capacity to inquire further. Now that the initial awkwardness had passed somewhat, he felt just the slightest bit more comfortable, and the way she moved her fingers had started to feel... kind of good. It wasn't anything like her jerking him off, but it was pleasant enough that he didn't feel the need to resist anymore.

After a bit more massaging, Rise pressed her fingers deeper, curling them inside him, and... wow, okay, _that_ felt different. Sho considered the possibility that this was the "spot" she had referred to, but his thoughts didn't get very far before she started massaging _that_ instead, and- _whoa._

That... was _really_ good. Leagues better than Sho had ever expected, and he found himself _moaning_ at the touch; Rise noticed this, and she went back to rubbing his now-stiff manhood with her other hand. The combination of sensations actually drew a cry from his throat - his capacity to complain was _gone_ now, replaced by an overwhelming _need_ to be touched more.

"You're enjoying it now, aren't you?" Rise's tone of voice was playful - she was _teasing_ him. "Looks like I found the spot..."

"Shit- _yeah,_ " Sho managed, his voice strained, and he breathed another groan. "That's... _gotta_ be it..."

He gasped as she jerked him faster, her other hand providing him a steady massage from within. This wasn't like _anything_ he'd experienced before - it was _indescribably_ intense, as if her rubbing that spot was _meant_ to coax his release out. He couldn't even _see_ anymore, his vision blurring around the edges as pinpricks of light danced before him-

When he went over the edge, it was the most incredible thing he'd felt in his entire life. Numbed by the feeling that burned through his every nerve, he gasped and shuddered and bucked against Rise's hands, and it felt like his release just didn't want to _end_ \- the sheer _volume_ of the stuff that poured out from him seemed unreasonable, and when it finally _did_ end, he felt that sticky fluid dripping down his skin, the sensation almost overwhelming to his overly sensitive nerves.

What the hell had _that_ been, and why did Sho really, _really_ want to feel it _again?_

"Done already?" Rise's voice sounded distant, though Sho could recognize the teasing tone. "...It was your first time experiencing that, so I'm not surprised. Now, was that so bad?"

"...I hate you." Those were the first words out of Sho's mouth after the mind-blowing climax she'd just given him - and they were not the _only_ words. "I love you... _so damn much._ "

He felt Rise withdraw her fingers from him, and he recognized the sound of her peeling the glove off of her hand. Well... as long as there was a _barrier_ between his ass and her hand, he decided that it _wasn't_ so bad, after all.

"You liked it, then." Rise sounded pleased with herself as she pulled away from him, presumably to get something to clean him up with. "Actually... I've done the same thing to Yu-senpai before. It wasn't as hard to get him to open up, though."

Sho didn't know why Rise insisted on calling Yu that - they weren't in high school anymore, and the continued use of the honorific didn't make any sense. It was just their _thing,_ Sho supposed, kind of like how his other half still insisted on using their last names when he addressed them. More importantly...

Yeah, that _did_ sound like Yu. There weren't many things that shook him, and that was part of the reason Sho fell in love with him in the first place. Maybe in the future, they could try doing this with each other - but Sho still resisted the idea of anything _else_ going in there, especially without a barrier.

Fingers offered the kind of precision needed to hit that sweet spot, and he didn't trust _other_ methods of penetration, feeling that there was too much of a risk of internal injury. After all, boys weren't designed the same as girls, and that hole was still _technically_ supposed to be a one-way exit - Sho had just admitted to a _compromise,_ on the grounds that _holy **shit** that had felt amazing._

"...Yeah, I guess it wasn't so bad," Sho admitted, shivering a bit as Rise wiped his release off of him. "Still weird, and kinda gross, but..."

"Well, I can't change your opinion." Once she'd finished cleaning him up, Rise climbed atop him, resting her body against his. "...And if you don't want me to do it again, I won't." A hint of embarrassment crept into her tone. "Sorry about this..."

"N-no, I mean..." Sho looked down at her, his own face turning red as he gave her an awkward hug. "I... I wouldn't mind doing this again. Just... keep the gloves. And no toys."

"No toys..." Rise seemed to consider this for a moment. "You're worried about getting hurt, aren't you? That's understandable... oh!" She sounded as though the greatest idea ever had come to her. "How about an egg vibrator? They're small and don't penetrate very deep, so you don't have to worry about internal injury... and the vibration makes it _so much better..._ "

The way she trailed off at the end there indicated that she had some _experience_ with the object in question. Sho wasn't sure how he felt about this, but if it was smaller and didn't involve thrusting, then _maybe..._

"Uh. I _guess_ I'll give it a shot." He really didn't want to concede this, but considering how much more experienced Rise was, he'd give it to her just this once. "I've taken worse _shots_ than that before..."

"It'll be a _shot_ to your heart," Rise said, giggling as she nuzzled Sho's shoulder. "...Trust me, it'll be fantastic. I'll even get you your own, so you don't have to share with anyone else."

That _did_ reduce the gross factor somewhat, Sho had to admit. At least his body was used to its own germs, and thus he wouldn't have to worry about making one of his partners sick-

"By the way..." Rise lifted her head quite suddenly, peering at Sho with a mischievous smile. "Once you've recovered, want me to ride you? I haven't gotten my fair share yet..."

-That sounded more like it would be for _him_ than _her,_ but Sho couldn't object. He had long since lost track of the number of times he'd fantasized about that exact thing, and to hear her offer it was the most _beautiful_ music to his ears. It _more_ than made up for all the stress he'd undergone during this experiment, and he wanted to just _accept_ with no caveats... except there was _another_ thing on his mind.

"Not yet." Sho pulled himself up into a sitting position, bringing her with him as he went. "I'd like some _extra-spicy Risette_ first."

Yeah, he'd been wanting to go down on her for a while now. Ever since she taught him, he'd become addicted to it - and it just wouldn't be the same _after_ she rode him.

"An appetizer before the main course?" Rise winked, then nodded and shifted back so that she could lay on the couch. "Enjoy yourself..."

As he settled himself between her spread legs - a familiar position now, with how often they'd done it - Sho came to the conclusion that this session was, despite all the setbacks, a _resounding_ success.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not detailing the oral scene at the end, I was kinda struggling after I finished the main body of this one. I didn't want to torment myself further by making it even longer.


	6. breathe deep (sho/yu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of the time, I prefer straight ships. During the rest of that 10%, I do things like this.
> 
> This takes place after chapter 23, but before the epilogue.

* * *

Sho really preferred to camp out away from people, but that crazy Kirijo woman had some _other_ ideas for him.

They'd come across each other while he was on one of his excursions, and she'd apprehended him with the aid of that nudist guy and Labrys' little sister. After a brief interrogation, she determined that he was no threat, and let him go - but she directed him toward a rather _fancy_ hotel, which she promised to pay for.

It was a nice enough gesture, Sho supposed, though it was also completely unnecessary. _That_ Kirijo was an oddball in several different ways, but at least she wasn't a _total_ bitch, even though she tried _so hard_ to play the part; after some deliberation, he decided to accept the offer, for no other reason than _why not._

It was a hell of a room, too. Sho didn't understand _why_ she'd given such elaborate lodging to someone who was effectively a criminal in her eyes, but he wasn't about to complain - not when he had the opportunity to take the best hot bath of his life, complete with some nifty scent that kind of reminded him of Rise. If it weren't for his pride and his lingering grudge against the Kirijo Group as a whole, he would have _thanked_ that insane woman for her offer.

With everything that had happened that day, Sho was _exhausted_ by the time evening came. He enjoyed a lavish dinner, delivered right to his room by the hotel staff, and once they cleaned up after him, he retired to the bed almost immediately - the only thing that stood between him and those glorious bedsheets was his personal hygiene. Once he made himself comfortable, he pulled out his phone, relishing in the _full charge_ symbol that showed in the corner.

He wasn't sure if Yu or Rise would be available, but he had to at least _try_ calling one of them. He started with Yu, scrolling through his rather short contact list to find the familiar number - at this time of night, Rise was far more likely to be busy or asleep.

* * *

Yu had just set down his phone and laid across his bed when he heard the familiar sound of someone calling him.

It wasn't the first time he'd been interrupted while trying to get busy with himself. He'd long since lost track of the number of times Yosuke had called him after he'd already gotten his pants down - at least he hadn't gotten _that_ far along yet, and if his best friend wanted to bother him, it wouldn't be _quite_ as awkward as usual. Still, Yu wanted nothing more than to just relieve his stress after a long and difficult day, and he hoped that whoever was calling him didn't have an extended conversation in mind.

He picked up the phone, looked at the number... and his mood brightened in an instant. No matter the situation, he _couldn't_ complain about hearing from Sho - and depending on how things went, maybe he could still get that much-wanted relief.

"Hello," Yu greeted, after answering the call - and then a thought crossed his mind. "Just to make sure, who am I speaking to here?"

"It's Sho." The troublemaker's distinctive higher-pitched voice responded, and Yu could hear the glee in his tone. "Hey, Yu, guess where I am right now! You won't _believe_ what happened!"

"What happened?" Yu decided to humor him, for the time being; when Sho got excited, there was no shutting him up. "Sounds like it was something big..."

"Well... I got caught." Sho sounded _entirely_ too happy about that fact - he _was_ a wanted man, at least in the eyes of the Shadow Operatives. "Came across that crazy Kirijo woman and her squad, and since I was badly outnumbered, _he_ told me to just give up quietly... so I did, and then she interrogated me, and... I dunno what's up in that girl's mind, but I guess she decided I was harmless and let me go." He took a quick breath. "...And now I'm staying in this _freakin' awesome_ hotel room on her dime. How about _that,_ huh!?"

That was... certainly an _interesting_ story, and it explained why Sho was in such a good mood. Yu wanted to remind Sho that Mitsuru was a good person, but right now, that seemed rather unnecessary.

"Congratulations," Yu told him, after a brief pause. "It must be nice to have a real bed to sleep on for once."

"It's just the _best..._ " Sho breathed a thoroughly contented sigh. "Maybe I should do this more often?"

"You mean, get caught by Mitsuru-san?" Yu teased, a smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't know you were into that."

Sho made an annoyed noise. "No, I meant staying in a hotel room! I don't wanna be executed by _her!_ " He cleared his throat, sounding embarrassed. "...By the way, did I, uh... catch you at a bad time?"

At least he was courteous about it. Yu gave an affirmative hum, and then a downright _filthy_ idea crossed his mind - with Sho as comfortable as he was, this was the _perfect_ time to ask.

"I was just about to get started when you called... you want to listen to me?"

Sho didn't say anything at first, but his sharp intake of breath was clearly audible through the speaker. Yu's free hand went down to the waistband of his pants, ready to pull them down if he got the okay.

"...Oh, _hell._ " Sho sounded like a starving man who'd just been offered an exotic banquet. "Yes. _Yes_ and _double yes._ And make it a _third_ yes, for _him._ "

He hadn't changed one bit - he was still easy to rile up, doubly so when he was already in a good mood. In response to his boyfriend's enthusiasm, Yu tugged his pants down, just enough to expose himself; he slid his fingers around his shaft and began to coax out his arousal, listening intently to the boy on the other end of the line.

"I want to see you again so badly," Yu murmured, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the bed. "If you were here right now, I'd be doing this to you instead..."

"...Yeah." Sho spoke in a low tone, already getting into the swing of things. "If you were here, you wouldn't _have_ to jerk it. I'd _show_ you just how much I want you..." He paused, audibly licking his lips - putting on a show for Yu. "I'd get my hands _all over you..._ and maybe we could have a little _swordfight..._ "

Yu shivered and moaned, memories of past trysts flickering through his head. The two had engaged in a bit of frottage before Sho left, and Yu had enjoyed that a _lot_ \- it was so much more _intimate,_ the position bringing them closer together than anything else they'd done, and the sounds of Sho's needy gasps and demanding whines were firmly engraved in Yu's mind.

There weren't many things that got him hard faster than _that_ memory, and it was even easier to dredge up with Sho on the phone with him. Yu could hear his boyfriend's heavy breaths, the overly-sensitive boy already every bit as turned on as Yu himself.

"You remember _last time,_ right?" Sho continued, his trademark maniacal glee sneaking into every word he spoke. "We crossed swords _real good_ then... and Rise _loved_ being your _sheath..._ " He paused to take a breath, and the sound of shuffling clothing echoed in the background - was he undressing? "...You wanna _spitroast_ her again, huh?"

Yu was surprised that Sho even remembered that part - he'd been so focused on his own pleasure, claiming that it was _his_ farewell party, and while Rise _had_ done a few things with Yu then-

Sho was _right._ Sharing Rise between them had been one of the hottest things Yu had ever experienced, and he wanted nothing more than to do it again when Sho returned. Just the thought of it made Yu twitch, and he breathed another soft moan as he started rubbing himself faster, losing himself to the feeling - it really _was_ so much better with Sho on the other end, planting filthy images in his head.

"Oh yeah, you still got that picture of me?" Sho referred, of course, to a photo Yu had taken during one of their sessions. "Sweaty and naked, painted all white, dripping along my scars..."

He punctuated the sentence with a low moan of his own, and Yu had to wonder if his boyfriend had started touching himself as well. The answer to Sho's question was _yes_ \- Yu had used the image as fuel on more than one occasion, the sight of Sho so beautifully _ruined_ like that something he couldn't resist, and even more than the picture itself, the memory associated with it was powerful to the point of being overwhelming.

"...Hey, what's that?" The tone of Sho's voice indicated that he had addressed his other half - but only for a moment, as he turned his attention back to Yu. " _He's_ got something he wants to say, too. He says, remember that time you got him real good? Caught him off-guard, and screwed him silly? Yeah, he _loved_ that. Says he wants to have _another_ turn, soon as he sees you again... doesn't think he'll even be able to get you somewhere _private_ first..." He trailed off into a sharp laugh, clearly amused by Minazuki's own dirty talk-

Yu breathed a loud groan, his muscles tensing as he went over the edge, driven by the combined sentiments of Sho and Minazuki. He kept rubbing himself as his seed splashed across his shirt, soaking into the fabric; he tried to say something, to inform his lover that he was done, but his vocal cords refused to work properly - he just let out another groan as the last wave passed and his hand went slack, his heavy breathing a hopeful indicator of what had happened.

"That get ya?" Sho clearly recognized the fact, his wild tone softening to something sweeter. "...Felt good?"

"Yeah..." Yu opened his eyes again, glancing down at the mess he'd made. "...Hang on a minute. I need to clean up."

"Take your time," Sho said, and it was a strange - but not unwelcome - phrase coming from him. Perhaps he had managed to temper his patience somewhat over the course of his journey, and exercised it now during their first lewd phone conversation in a while...

Yu set his phone aside, though he didn't hang up, leaving the line connected as he pulled himself up and shuffled out of his shirt. He tossed the garment on the floor, telling himself that he had _better_ things to do - he could deal with that part later, _after_ he returned the favor.

Despite Sho's insistence, Yu didn't want to keep him waiting _too_ long.

* * *

This was the best night of Sho Minazuki's entire life.

Sure, the day had started out pretty awful, but now he had this _amazing_ hotel room all to himself - now that he thought about it, that woman had booked him up for a couple nights, meaning he'd be able to keep in touch with Yu and Rise more. It was _way_ better than sleeping on the ground, and...

Sho's timing in calling Yu had been _perfect._ It had been _too long_ since he'd gotten the chance to listen to his boyfriend jerk off like that, and now his own arousal ached, freed but untouched - he'd decided, just this once, to save the best part for last.

"...I'm back," Yu announced after just a short time, still a little breathless - he sounded _so good_ like that. "Thankfully, it all got on my shirt, so..."

Oh, _that_ was a lovely mental image. Sho shivered at the thought, licking his lips as he sprawled himself across the bed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken my own off," the redhead murmured, as he trailed a hand down the exposed skin of his side, his eyes closing at the sensation. "Cleanup won't be so easy for me..."

"Next time, just finish in your pants." Yu's suggestion was _outrageous_ \- and very much like him. "It keeps the mess nice and contained. You can just strip afterward..."

Sho decided that maybe that _wasn't_ such a bad idea, after all. He found the waistband of his pants, only partially pulled down to expose his erection; after a bit of fumbling, he managed to get himself half-clothed again, and then stuck his hand into his underclothes, gripping himself with a low growl.

There wasn't much room like this, but he could make do - _especially_ if Yu offered his input on the matter.

"No _next time_ about it." Sho grinned as he spoke, though his voice grew strained as he started to rub himself. "I'm takin' you up on that suggestion _right now..._ don'tcha wish you could _see me_ come in my pants...?"

"I wish I could _make_ you do it." Yu's tone shifted to that low pitch he always used in the bedroom, his cool confidence on full display. "...Remember that time we were making out, and you experienced your first orgasm? I bet I could do that _again..._ "

Sho could _never_ forget that - it had ushered him into a world he never could have _dreamed_ of before, one he rapidly became addicted to once he realized how good it was for easing his stress. The memory itself was still a little awkward, but now that he knew all about the birds and the bees, Sho wouldn't be opposed to experiencing a repeat of it.

He fixated on that thought, his mind wandering as he imagined just how Yu would go about it. Both of Sho's lovers knew how sensitive he was, and Rise had managed to get him off a few times with just her words and a delicious tone of voice - Yu could _easily_ do the same, as he had a similar ability to reduce Sho to a trembling mess with his voice-

" _Shit..._ " Sho hissed out a curse, pumping himself faster as he moved his hips in time with his strokes. "You're _really_ gonna... drive me crazy here..."

"I haven't already?" The hint of teasing in Yu's tone was _glorious,_ sending a shock of delight down Sho's spine. "Looks like I need to amp up my game a little..." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Minazuki let me know that the scar on your face is really sensitive... he _loved_ it when I touched it while we were getting it on..."

The scar on his face... that was right, Sho had felt that _himself_ before. It was strange how sensitive that mark was, almost an erogenous zone of sorts - Rise had taught him the meaning of that term once, and he'd realized after she said it that his body had some _unusual_ ones. Out of curiosity, Sho put his phone down, leaning his head to the side so that he could still listen to Yu, and then he put his hand to his face, tracing along the jagged edge of the scar.

 _Definitely_ a weird erogenous zone. Sho moaned at the bizarre yet wonderful sensation that resonated across his skin, mingling with the intense pleasure radiating from his lower body; his pace increased further as his body began to tense up in anticipation of his release, his mouth hanging open as he panted shamelessly into the phone's speaker.

"You're close, aren't you?" Yu sounded rather proud of himself - he had deduced that fact with relative ease. "It's a real shame you won't be painting yourself white again... but this is a fair compromise, isn't it...?"

Sho answered with a yelp as he peaked, his hand stilling as his hips trembled a few more times; he moaned yet again at the feeling of his release soaking into the fabric of his underclothes, that sticky wetness serving as a final reminder of his ludicrous course of action. His hand was a little sore from the friction of moving inside his pants, but it was _worth it_ \- that had been just the thing he needed to make this night _perfect._

"...Done," Sho managed to say, though it was difficult to speak in the aftermath; he picked up his phone again, weakly holding it to the side of his head, and waited for Yu's affirmation - that was how they always did this.

"I could tell..." Yu's amusement was clear in his voice, though to his credit, he didn't laugh. "You were even louder this time."

"You like listening to me come, don'tcha...?" Sho laughed in Yu's stead, unable to control his own glee. "Can't wait 'til I can shout it out to you in person..."

Yu hummed, and shifted to a softer tone. "Neither can I..." He paused, taking a quick breath. "...Thanks for calling. Your timing was spot-on... it was a _lot_ better with your help."

"Yeah, well..." Sho cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. "...If you didn't want to, I would've just let you go and do it yourself, y'know? I mean, it's great that you're cool with this, but..."

"...Sho, you know I'd never say no if you really needed it," Yu insisted, and the way he said it made Sho long for his touch - not even in a sexual way, he just wanted to hold his boyfriend close and _be with him._ It was a nice little quirk of these feelings he'd developed, and he hoped that Yu felt the same way.

"Thanks..." Sho worked his pants off, then wiped his hand on the bedsheets - some of his release had gotten on his skin. "'M feeling kinda tired now. I'll be staying here for a couple days, so... I'll keep in touch."

"Alright." A hint of wistfulness crept into Yu's tone as he spoke. "...Good night, Sho. Sleep well... I love you."

"G'night... love you too." Sho ended the call after saying those words, then flopped back on the bed, yawning. He knew on a logical level that he needed to clean up _properly_ after that, but he just didn't _want_ to - the day had been eventful, and with all his tension released, he was _completely_ exhausted now. The perfect firmness of the mattress beneath him didn't help matters any, and before he knew it, he found himself drifting off.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that maybe next time, he should call Rise too.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone conversations are a pain in the ass to write. I tormented myself with this anyway, because why not.


	7. a meeting of love and bonds (yu/rise + sho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legitimately the closest to actual Yu/Rise smut that I've ever written. They deserve it.
> 
> Again, this one takes place after the epilogue - and it's a bit plottier than the rest, too!

* * *

Sho wasn't really sure why his lovers had suggested the idea of camping out together in a remote place. He had spent the majority of the past three years doing just that, except it was only himself and Minazuki; things had always been _difficult_ during the winter, and from time to time, he had gotten to the point of swallowing his pride and spending a bit of his inheritance to rent a room for a couple nights.

Said inheritance had finally taken a significant dent to it, and it led Sho to wonder how much longer he could keep this lifestyle up. Reasonably speaking, he should have at least made an _effort_ to settle down at some point, to hold down a steady job so that he could live without the aid of others for once - but he had yet to overcome his reservations about that, and his mission demanded that he change location frequently anyway, so there wasn't much he could do about it at this point.

Now wasn't the time to think about _that,_ though. The place they'd chosen for their "vacation" was isolated enough that it truly felt like just the four of them, just Sho and Yu and Rise and the voice in Sho's head; it brought back thoughts of those many lonely nights Sho had endured on his journey, the times that he had wished his lovers were there to keep him warm on a cold winter night - but it was _different_ this time. They were _here,_ and it was the peak of summer, and those lonesome times were nothing but a memory.

Also, there wasn't any cellphone reception out here. If something happened - say, an ambush by those Kirijo bastards - there would be nothing _any_ of them could do about it. While Sho had confirmed Yu's continued ability to fight and summon a Persona, the latter still only applied to the TV world, and he would be defenseless here if they were attacked. Sho could probably take them on himself, maybe with some help from Minazuki if things got dicey, but his anxiety had gotten the better of him by the time of the first evening of their trip.

At least when he was camping by himself, Minazuki had always made sure to steer Sho toward places that had _some_ reception - how those places existed in the middle of nowhere, he had no idea, and never bothered questioning it. It didn't help much when his battery died, but it was still _something_ to look forward to.

As he laid in the tent he shared with Yu and Rise, Sho's thoughts began to run in circles. A slight diversion of his mental processes led him to wonder if Minazuki could tell he wasn't feeling right; the guy rooming in his head couldn't hear his thoughts, but he seemed aware enough of when Sho was distressed, and while he'd stopped the forced takeovers quite some time ago, Minazuki often offered his aid when Sho got particularly worked up. Most of the time, that happened in social situations when he didn't know how to deal with people - but this situation was the _exact opposite._

He was with two people he trusted absolutely. He could fight well enough, between his combat training and the ability offered by the Plume of Dusk for him to call upon his inner power in the real world with ease. The odds of his enemies attacking a place like this with no warning were slim... so why wasn't Sho able to just _relax?_

"...Hey, something doesn't seem right." Rise's voice caught Sho's attention, and he almost turned to face her - but then he realized that she was speaking to Yu, and decided to just listen in. If nothing else, it would distract him from his inner turmoil, if only for a time.

"You noticed, too?" Yu spoke next, his tone quiet enough that Sho had to strain to hear it. "He seems pretty worked up... I wonder what's wrong?"

Ah, they were talking about _him._ Sho wanted to interject, but a gentle nudge from Minazuki kept him silent; he could be patient for a while, at least until he figured out what those two were thinking.

"Oh, we didn't tell him why we came out here." Rise's voice was also rather quiet, and Sho wondered why either of them bothered keeping up pretenses - he was _right there,_ after all. "Should we do that...?"

"...It might not be the right time." Yu shifted around as he spoke - probably moving closer to Rise, though with Sho's eyes trained on the tent's ceiling, he couldn't tell for sure. "He seems like he might be on the verge of a panic attack..."

"Shouldn't we try to snap him out of it, then?" Rise's voice wavered as she spoke, her concern clear. "I don't want him to-"

Sho disregarded the warning from his other half this time, and interrupted Rise in the middle of her sentence. "I _can_ hear you two, you know. Why're you being all sneaky?"

"...Oh, uh." Yu raised his voice a little, sounding embarrassed. "Actually, we wanted to..."

Sho pulled himself into a sitting position, and glanced over at the two he shared a tent with - only to realize that they had gotten _quite_ comfortable with each other. Yu had pulled Rise into an intimate embrace, and she had her arms draped around his midsection, her head resting against his shoulder as they sat up together in the tent.

"...Y'know, you don't need to get me involved _every_ time you wanna screw." Sho thought back to the times when his lovers had spoiled him - and how they had always made time for _each other_ as well, their own bond as strong as ever. "And don't worry about me panicking. If it gets bad enough, _he'll_ step in."

He appreciated their concern, but he'd long since made a vow to himself. He wanted to overcome his issues on his own whenever possible - and while he knew there were times when he wouldn't be _able_ to do that, this wasn't _really_ one of them. Sure, his thoughts _had_ become a nearly closed loop of misery, but it was _far_ from the first time that had happened, and-

"You don't need to tough it out alone, Sho-kun." Rise addressed him with a gentle smile, turning back to look at him - even as she continued clinging to Yu. "We're here for you right now. If you need help, just ask."

...Spending all that time by himself had really gotten to Sho's head. He reminded himself that Rise was _right_ \- so long as he was with her and Yu, he didn't _need_ to overcome his issues on his own. All at once, the anxiety drained from Sho's body, and he almost collapsed onto the floor of the tent.

"Speaking of _being alone..._ " Sho glanced between Yu and Rise, and a somewhat awkward smile crossed his face. "Y'want me to leave you two be?"

"No." Yu's expression changed subtly - he looked as though he had some sort of plan in mind. "You can stay... and _watch,_ if you want."

Maybe it was just the fact that Sho couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter, but something about the way his boyfriend said those words sent a shiver of anticipation through him. He'd only made a guess as to Yu and Rise's intentions, but with the way things were progressing, maybe he'd been right after all.

This situation reminded him of a certain moment during his visit three years ago. At the time, Sho hadn't yet realized his attraction to Rise, and seeing her naked body had sparked a feeling within him that he was still getting used to; he knew now that it meant he "swung both ways", having an attraction to both males _and_ females - just like Yu, as it turned out-

"By the way, you might want to take off your shirt." Rise made her suggestion in a coy tone, shameless as always. "That way, it'll be easier for me to help clean you up when you finish."

That pretty much confirmed their intentions beyond a shadow of a doubt. Sho felt his face grow hot, and he shuffled back to put some distance between himself and his lovers; while they'd invited him to watch, this was _their_ time, and he didn't want to interfere more than necessary.

...It was amazing, really, how he'd come to accept and appreciate the love between Yu and Rise. They had been involved with each other long before they invited Sho and Minazuki into the fold, and that fact had made Sho jealous at first - but now, he didn't care anymore, knowing that they shared that affection with him. It was a great arrangement, and the only thing that could've made it better was if Sho didn't have to give his body over to Minazuki every time he wanted to spend time with them.

Still, now wasn't the time to think about that. Minazuki's presence within Sho's head had shifted, as if he was giving his other half a smug grin; the nudges before were likely because he'd anticipated this, and wanted Sho to avoid making a _complete_ fool of himself. It wasn't the first time that had happened, nor was it the first time Minazuki's efforts had failed - but thankfully, it wasn't a big deal now, as everything had been cleared up with relative ease.

Sho watched Yu and Rise as they parted from each other, both glancing back only briefly to make sure that he was okay - and then they turned their attention to undressing, making short work of their clothes. Yu seated himself on the floor of the tent once he was naked, and then he pulled Rise into his lap, gripping her hips with both hands as she draped her arms around his neck.

"You look nervous," Rise observed, tilting her head at Yu as she spoke. "Is something still bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about Sho..." A bright blush spread across Yu's face, visible even in the dim light. "...Is he really...?" He trailed off, glancing over at the person in question, and Sho had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Just put on a nice _show_ for me," the redhead said in response, waving his hand dismissively. "And enjoy yourselves too, yeah?"

It wasn't like Yu to worry this much over trivial things. Sure, his initial assessment had been right - Sho could have gone into a panic spiral if the loop of his thoughts hadn't been broken, but thinking about that possibility was moot now. To emphasize that point, he stripped himself down, then laid across the floor of the tent, fixing his eyes on the pair that embraced each other nearby.

"He's just fine." Rise shifted her hips, grinding herself against Yu, and the act elicited a soft noise from the silver-haired man - contained as always, though the odds were that he wouldn't be able to maintain the facade for long. Already, his flushed countenance indicated that his composure would break with relative ease once they got started, and if Sho was to be honest, Yu looked _nice_ when he was like this.

"...Yeah, you're right." Yu gave Rise a gentle nudge, moving her away from him - just enough that he could place a hand upon her breast, and then he pulled her back in to kiss her, his eyes fluttering shut as his other hand trailed along her back. She fervently returned the kiss, and one of her hands shifted to touch the exposed skin of his side, soft and unmarred in comparison to Sho's own.

Despite the number of life-or-death situations he'd been in before, Yu didn't seem to scar very easily. He had a few, but none of them were noticeable unless one made an effort to look for them - perhaps it was because of Izanagi, his primary Persona itself the very picture of physical perfection. Sho couldn't say the same about his own Tsukiyomi, as even after he'd gained his power, his wounds often still left visible marks behind when they healed-

Rise broke the kiss, leaning her head back to expose the delicate expanse of her neck to Yu, and he seized the opportunity right away; as his lips pressed against her throat, his thumb brushed against the hardened peak of her nipple, and she breathed a gasp in response, her grip on him tightening for the briefest of moments. Sho couldn't help noticing that Rise still had her earrings on, and he wondered if there was a reason for that - when she was with him, she always took them off first, but sometimes with Yu...

"You know, when you retire..." Yu's voice was quiet, muffled somewhat by his position; he gave her breast a gentle squeeze, and his other hand settled on her rear, following up with another squeeze there - which elicited a breathless giggle from her.

"You won't need to watch what you eat anymore," Yu continued, pulling his mouth away so that he could make the affection in his tone clear. "No matter what, you'll _always_ be beautiful to me."

"You almost sound like you're looking forward to it..." Rise made another amused noise as she met Yu's gaze, pressing her body against his. "Sorry, I still have a few more years left in me."

Yu just gave a knowing smile in response, and then he dove in to kiss her again. It was endearing, watching them together; they were completely comfortable with each other, and wore their feelings on their sleeves with every action they took. Sho liked it best when they turned that same affection on him as well - but he knew that he shouldn't be _too_ selfish. It was a privilege they'd offered him, to be able to observe them during these most intimate moments.

That was just how things were with them. Sho was an outsider, for all intents and purposes, and yet Yu and Rise treated him as one of their own - and never did that show more than it did now, in the way they moved together without feeling even the slightest bit hindered by the third party in the tent with them. They wouldn't engage in something this depraved with _anyone else,_ and both had made that clear on multiple occasions.

Through it all, as Yu and Rise kissed and touched and teased each other, Minazuki remained a silent observer. His shifting presence indicated that he had something to say, but Sho wasn't about to demand that he speak up - not when the moment was so _perfect,_ and part of him wished that his other half wasn't quite so restless-

 _'If only I were between them.'_ Right on cue, the bastard decided it was time to stop being so quiet. _'You feel the same, do you not...?'_

"...Shut up." Sho defaulted on his favorite response to Minazuki's teasing - a request which only worked _part_ of the time, most often when it would make things even _more_ awkward. "This is _their_ time. Let 'em have it."

A visible shudder went through Yu's body, and Sho knew _exactly_ why - the Investigation Team's former leader had a thing for being watched, and every reminder he got that Minazuki had eyes on him was a _major_ turn-on. It was sometimes a little awkward, but Sho supposed that it was better than Yu rejecting the presence of an invisible observer, especially since Minazuki lacked the ability to shut himself off.

"You like having an audience, don't you?" Rise teased her boyfriend, her amusement plain on her face as she shifted her hips against Yu's. "Sounds like _both_ seats are filled this time..."

That was always the case, of course, but the reminder never failed to draw a reaction from Yu. He shuddered again, moaning at Rise's provocative action, and Sho could tell from the look in his eyes that his self-control was frayed - an uncommon occurrence for the leader man, and as always, it was _incredibly_ hot.

"...Take it down a notch, will you?" There was a hint of warning in Yu's tone - also unusual for him. "I don't know if I can-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Rise sank herself onto him, taking him to the hilt in one smooth motion. Evidently, she was already worked up enough that Yu's concerns were unfounded; he moaned and shivered in response to her bold action, both arms moving to hold her as he leaned his head on her shoulder. Caught off-guard, and left at the mercy of his perverted girlfriend, Yu looked _beyond_ stunning, and Sho decided that now was as good a time as any to take care of his own problem.

The mostly-silent observer clasped a hand around his arousal, watching with delighted interest as Rise moved atop Yu; she kept a slow, steady pace, drawing out each shift of her hips in a way that was meant to drive her lover mad, and to his credit, Yu managed to keep from taking control of the situation and just _pounding_ her. Sho hadn't seen him do that before, but if Rise's accounts were to be believed, it wasn't at all unheard of for Yu to snap when she tormented him like this.

Oh, if only Sho could witness that for himself. Just the thought of his beloved leader man throwing away his calm facade and going to town on his favorite idol - Sho had felt Yu's uninhibited aggression on a few occasions, but he always seemed so _gentle_ with Rise, and Sho knew from experience that their mutual girlfriend _enjoyed_ a little rough treatment from time to time. Yu deserved it too, to discard his reservations and embrace his obvious lust, pursuing that filthy _truth_ to its logical conclusion-

"How does that feel?" Rise's voice was low, her sultry tone measured and deliberate as she moved against her lover. "...You like it when I do this, don't you?"

"R- _Rise..._ " Yu's own voice shook as he spoke, unsteady from pleasure and _something else_ that was impossible to put into words. "Are... are you really...?"

"You can _feel_ the answer to that..." Rise's voice trailed off, and she rested her head on Yu's shoulder as she traced her fingers along his side. "...Don't you feel how much I love you, _Senpai...?_ "

All of a sudden, Rise's insistence on using that honorific for Yu made _perfect sense._ Sho's hand moved on its own, his pace frantic as he came to understand the fact that he alone was privy to this scandalous information - well, his other self too, but Minazuki seemed more interested in just watching and listening now. It was a _good_ thing, as Sho always had trouble focusing when that asshole decided to open his proverbial mouth, and now was _not_ the time to break focus.

" _Sh-_ " It was rare for Yu to curse, and he bit his lip to keep the word from coming out - but it was clear what he'd _intended_ to say, and that fact alone was hotter than it had any right to be. As he trembled under Rise's steady motions, the last of his damaged self-control visibly snapped, and he began to move with her, each demanding thrust a solid reminder of his capacity to truly lose himself in the moment.

"Yes, that's right..." Rise's breathless tone showed that she enjoyed this as well, her own self-control on the verge of breaking. "I want you... _so much,_ Yu-senpai... I want to feel you inside me... I want you to fill me up with your love... don't hold back, now...!"

Yu breathed a loud groan at that, his hips stuttering in a frantic attempt to set his own pace - and then he pulled out entirely, shoving her down to the floor of the tent before pushing himself back inside her, their position reversed from her previous dominant stance. With this, he was able to take _complete_ control of the situation, his pace punishing as he loomed over her, the madness in his eyes an indicator of just _how far_ she'd pushed him in her bid to drive him out of his mind.

It was, without a doubt, _the_ hottest thing that Sho had ever witnessed. He struggled to keep his eyes open, the sensation starting to overwhelm him as he watched Yu pounding Rise without pause; this was better than even their _wildest_ phone conversations, a warped stage play that had gone _completely_ off-script in the most incredible way, and though he was a bystander in all this, Sho couldn't deny that he loved every last second of it. He only hoped that he would be able to do the same to Rise in the future, to just _take her_ without the slightest sliver of mercy, and the knowledge of how _receptive_ she'd be was-

Yu pressed himself deep into Rise, and his hips stilled, save for a few lingering tremors. His eyes slid shut as he leaned against his lover, panting into her ear, and her body went rigid a split second later - her thighs clamped around his waist and she cried out his name, her grip on him tight enough to bruise, and Sho realized, with a slight delay, that they had both reached their end. It sent him over the edge as well, and his desperate yelp of pleasure rang out through the tent as he gripped himself tight, guiding his release onto his own skin in one last fleeting rational act before his thoughts fled him altogether.

That was - Sho _wanted_ to say it was the best thing he'd ever experienced, but it still stood on par with a few of his past exchanges with Yu and Rise. It was, of course, _really good,_ and he _loved_ seeing Yu's well-hidden aggressive side, especially when it was directed toward Rise; what had just happened _was_ solid proof of her claims regarding Yu's attitude, after all.

"That's better..." Shameless as ever, Rise praised Yu for his depravity, her voice still a bit strained from her high. "...You really wanted to _show off_ for Sho-kun, didn't you...?"

"... _Maybe._ " Yu's response was barely audible, but it elicited a soft giggle from Rise; he gave one last kiss to the side of her neck before he pulled himself out of her, shifting away to roll over onto his back. His eyes settled on Sho's prone form, and a faint, weak smile drew across his lips - it wasn't hard to guess _why._

"Yeah, it was one hell of a _show..._ " Sho managed a grin of his own, though his coherence was slightly compromised. "Y'mind us doing this again sometime...?"

"Of course not... right, Senpai?" Rise looked to Yu for affirmation, and when he nodded, she began to make her way over to Sho. "We'll _show off_ for you whenever you want..."

Sho relaxed as Rise settled atop him, cleaning him off with her tongue; after the intense experience he'd just had, it was kind of soothing, though he was sure that if he didn't have that accursed _refractory period_ thing, her touch would get him going all over again. For now, he was content to run his fingers through her hair, savoring the incredibly intimate moment - and half-wishing that Yu would do the same sometime.

"...So, what made you bring me out here?" Sho decided that now was as good a time as any to pop the question; he had, after all, overheard them discussing it before. "Was it 'cuz you wanted me all to yourselves? A tent in the wilderness means _total_ privacy, right?"

"Actually, yes." Yu pulled himself up, moving to settle beside Sho; he sounded amused, his smile broadening as he reached over to grasp one of Rise's hands. "If we'd stayed anywhere in Inaba, the odds were that someone would've heard us... and we wanted a change of pace."

"Out here, it's just the four of us..." Rise grasped Yu's hand in return, and with her other hand, she traced a finger around the scar over Sho's heart. "I prefer it this way... away from everyone's prying eyes and ears..."

Absently, Sho wondered just how much truth there was in Rise's statement - that she still had a few years of being an idol left in her. Even during the investigation four years ago, her reason for coming to Inaba had been because she wanted to get away from the spotlight, overwhelmed by the relentless pressure of her occupation; he knew as well that her grandmother was getting older, and in time, Rise might have to take over Marukyu for herself.

The future was uncertain for all of them, and for now, Sho just wanted to live in the moment. He had his lovers with him, and his tireless guardian ensured his safety as always - like this, he was _happy,_ and it made him realize something.

His mission to destroy Kouetsu Kirijo's legacy was important, more so after his manipulation and abuse at the hands of Shuji Ikutsuki. However, there was _another_ mission that Sho had undertaken along the way - something else that was just as important, and he knew now that he couldn't throw his life away. For the sake of others... it would have been a ridiculous thought just a few years ago, but now, he embraced that feeling of wanting to protect himself to ensure his loved ones' happiness.

Was this what it was like to be a _normal_ human...?

"...From here on out, let's make it happen more often." Sho made the suggestion from his heart - he always had an easier time speaking his mind with these two, and now, it was more important than ever. "Sorry about the last three years... I'll make it up to you both."

Yu and Rise both stared at Sho for a brief moment, and then they nodded in tandem; that reaction told Sho everything he needed to know, that they would both appreciate it deeply if he came around to see them more often. That fact made it easier for him to make up his mind - he would find a balance between his two missions, whatever the cost.

Yeah, this was what love was all about. Putting the needed effort into maintaining the relationship was difficult, but paid off in spades - and Sho looked forward to the trials and rewards he'd face with Yu and Rise in the future.

Most importantly, in the here and now... with them at his side, he felt as though he could take on the world and _win._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu is a giant dork, okay. He's probably super into dumb cliches, and Rise is more than willing to indulge that fact.
> 
> Also, yep, I'm still bad at closing things off. Sigh.


	8. can't tell up from down (sho/rise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sappy Sho/Rise, nothing to see here. This one takes place after the epilogue.
> 
> Also, there's a mention of underage drinking, so keep that in mind!

* * *

There was no place Sho felt more comfortable in than the Dojima residence; for him, that house held some of his most precious memories, and the people who lived there always did their best to make him feel welcome. He had even taken a liking to Nanako, though she still intimidated him - ironic that after everything he had faced during his journey, a _child_ was the one thing that scared him most.

When he stayed here, Sho savored every last moment. From the late breakfasts prepared by Yu every day, to the rather unusual conversations he engaged in with uncle Dojima and Nanako at dinnertime; it was clear that the _responsible policeman_ wasn't aware of the extensive list of illegal things Sho had done, and he wasn't about to share that information with someone who would jail him for it.

Yu had always said that Sho's crimes were necessary evils, and that neither he nor Rise would judge their beloved wanderer for them. It was true, in a sense - after the red night, Sho had taken on the role of a janitor of sorts, doing the dirty work necessary to rid the world of the Kirijo Group's darkness. While this did involve killing people on occasion, he tried to hold back whenever possible, as part of a vow he had made to Rise.

...Given her nature, it was strange that she didn't mind dating a person with blood on his hands. Even though he'd made that promise to her, Sho still often feared what Rise truly thought of him, and her insistence did little to calm his anxiety - their relationship had been formed on a whim, and it seemed like something that shouldn't have existed in the first place, yet she kept coming back to him, again and again.

Case in point, tonight. After an outing with a couple of Yu's friends, Sho had retired to the Dojima residence, and then he'd received a call from his girlfriend; she'd told him that she wanted to spend some time with him, if he wasn't already socially overwhelmed from the day's events, and he had agreed to it without complaint. After that, he spent a _long_ time in the bath - hot water was a luxury for him, and though he was meticulous about his personal hygiene, bathing was not often a pleasant experience with his chosen lifestyle.

This time, bathing had left Sho _thoroughly_ relaxed, and even his usual anxiety had faded into the background, little more than useless static in his mind. Minazuki made his presence known, but he was _quiet,_ the closest thing to true privacy that Sho ever got - the situation couldn't have felt more _perfect,_ down to the fact that Yu had vacated his room for a while so that Sho and Rise could use it for their date.

Sho didn't have to wait long for Rise to arrive. He heard her downstairs, greeting Yu as she came in the door; she apologized for something or other - Sho couldn't quite make out the words - and then made her way upstairs, unhurried. When she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, Sho greeted her with a wave and a smile, then leaned back in his seat on the couch, welcoming her presence-

"Oh, you're already naked."

Rise's observation made Sho remember that he was, in fact, naked. He hadn't bothered to dress after the bath, deeming it unnecessary for spending time with her; she seemed a bit surprised by the fact, but accepted it regardless, stripping herself before she sat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, who needs _clothes?_ " Sho laughed, putting an arm around Rise's shoulders as he grinned at her. "They're kinda lame, y'know? They just... get in the way. Strip down and _show yourself!_ "

"That's not a good idea in public," Rise pointed out, though she smiled back at him. "But as long as it's just the two of us, I don't mind at all."

Well, she had a point. Sho wasn't sure if what he did while he was out camping counted as public indecency, since there was no one around to see him, but the reminder reinforced his anxiety, the buzz in the back of his head growing stronger - he'd done a _lot_ of illegal things while Rise wasn't watching, and though he'd told her about a few of them, that didn't fully ease his concerns.

"...Hey." Sho looked away, his mood dampened by his thoughts. "Are you really okay with us... with _me?_ "

"Of course I am." Rise leaned closer to him, sliding her arms around him. "What brought this on?"

"Just... _y'know._ " Sho tried to articulate his thoughts - it was always a little harder when she was close like this. "...My record's pretty loaded. I'm not squeaky clean like Yu is... if the cops here knew, I'd probably end up rooming with that _dodgy_ bastard."

He _really_ didn't want to think about that, but it _was_ a possibility. The best he could do was keep what he'd done under wraps when around Dojima, though there was still a chance someone would rat him out, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about that if it happened.

"...Anxiety again?" Rise disregarded the finer details of Sho's words, and hugged him tighter. "It's okay... I'm here for you."

Her presence was calming, but it didn't stop the darker thoughts running amok in Sho's head. Her response was the same most of the time, with the occasional reminder that what he did wasn't meaningless; she acted like she didn't care that he was effectively a criminal, and went along with the lie to protect him when needed.

Was it _really_ okay with her?

"Thanks..." Unable to formulate a more elaborate response, Sho leaned into Rise's embrace, closing his eyes. "I always end up thinking too much when I'm with you... s'not like I _want_ to, just..."

"You're worried about what I think of you," Rise observed, and she gave an acknowledging hum. "Given your history, that's understandable... maybe it isn't as extensive as yours, but I wouldn't say my own record's completely clean."

Now _this_ was new information. She never talked about _herself_ during these exchanges, and it piqued Sho's curiosity; he gave her an intrigued look, demanding an explanation without words, and she gave a somewhat embarrassed giggle in response.

"Well... it's part of the business," Rise said, after a brief silence. "No one sees what goes on backstage... I don't do _half_ the things _other_ idols do. I've never slept with my superior for favors... but I _did_ get drunk after a concert a few times." She averted her gaze. "...And _before_ a concert once, too."

Knowing how Rise was when she had alcohol, Sho wished he'd been there to see that. It wasn't quite on the same level as what _he'd_ done, but she had a point - she had only recently gotten old enough to drink, and that meant all the times she'd partaken before were, for all intents and purposes, illegal.

He was a little curious about what _else_ she'd done, but decided not to ask. After all, he didn't tell her _everything_ he'd done, and he figured it was only fair.

"Alright, point taken." Sho reached over with his free hand and placed it on Rise's hip, his grin returning. "Everyone's Risette has some dirty secrets, huh? She's gotta sweep 'em under the rug, so no one finds out..."

"The only ones who know the truth..." Rise paused for dramatic effect, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "...are you and Yu." She collapsed into a fit of giggles, her form trembling against him - he _loved_ it when she laughed, even more so when she did it so _close_ to him.

A twisted idea worked its way into Sho's head, and he moved his hand forward, recalling how he had learned of a certain spot where Rise was ticklish. He focused his attention around her navel, and his playful touch sent her into another giggle fit; she squirmed beneath his touch, moving away a bit as he assaulted her, and when he was sure that she was completely out of breath, he pulled his hand away, giving her a reprieve.

"That... that was _mean,_ " Rise managed to say, as she fought to catch her breath. She didn't seem upset - mostly, she just looked like she never wanted to leave his side, despite her words.

"I'm not a nice guy," Sho reminded her, his grin broadening. "Never have been, never will be." He considered the covert nature of their relationship - aside from a few trusted friends, no one knew that they were dating. "Turns out, the famous Risette has a _thing_ for bad boys... doesn't she?"

"Yes, she _does._ " One of Rise's hands trailed down Sho's side, her fingers pausing to caress his scars along the way. "And this _bad boy_ is going to get a very special _show_ from Risette tonight..."

The tone of her voice sent a delighted shiver down Sho's spine, and he pulled her into his lap, fixing his eyes on hers. She continued touching his scars, leaning in so that she could press her forehead against his - she _really_ liked doing that, and he _wasn't_ about to complain.

"You're _perfect._ " Sho took advantage of their position to press a quick kiss to her lips. "...I love you so much, it _hurts._ "

"It's a good thing you _enjoy_ pain," Rise teased, and then her tone became more serious - more _affectionate._ "I love you too, Sho-kun."

Unable to resist the urge, Sho pulled her into a deeper kiss, copping a feel of her rear as he held her against his body. She eagerly returned the kiss, straddling him as her hands moved to rest on his chest; she seemed to have developed a fondness for touching one particular scar on the left side of his chest, near where his heart beat beneath the surface, and while the skin wasn't as sensitive there, he enjoyed the sentiment behind the touch - she wanted to ease the pain of his dark history in whatever ways she could, and that specific scar was a _reminder_ for her.

Maybe his anxiety over their relationship would return in the future, but for now, Sho just wanted to enjoy the time he spent with Rise. Her scent tonight reminded him of when they first kissed, so very long ago now, and the way she shifted against him as she kissed him stirred a familiar feeling in him - he wanted to touch her _more,_ to indulge in the simple beauty of _connecting_ with her.

He wanted to affirm the strength of their bond, and with the way she repositioned herself after she broke the kiss - teasing him with the promise of becoming one - he suspected that she felt the same way.

"...I wanna touch you," Sho told her, breathless, as he brought one hand down to rest on her thigh. "Wanna _ruin_ you... wanna see you _fall apart..._ "

Rise shivered at his tone of voice, and she gave him a mischievous smile - an invitation to do just that. "... _Show_ me how you feel, _Sho-kun..._ "

Sho pressed his fingers into her slit, throwing away his last shred of self-control. Touching her always felt like a blessing, something he didn't deserve; she was famous and popular and beautiful and _perfect,_ and he was a scarred mess who _still_ couldn't function in society, even after all this time. The rebel in him embraced the contrast - theirs was a forbidden love in many ways, and as it turned out, that was just the sort of thing he liked.

Rise leaned against him and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers along her lower lips, savoring the feeling of her wetness on his skin. She was always easy to excite, coming apart at the slightest touch; as Sho was also sensitive, they were a perfect match in that regard. He'd taken to getting her off at least once before the main event, as there had been some times in the past where he couldn't hold himself back and finished well before she did - which she always forgave him for, but it never sat right with him, as he wanted her to enjoy the experience as much as he did.

As his other hand moved to grasp her breast, Sho pushed a finger inside Rise's opening, massaging her inner walls. He was always fascinated by the feeling of being inside her, even if it was just his finger - the way she clenched around him, anticipating _more,_ was just _too hot,_ and the subtle shifting of her hips served as a firm reminder that she _liked_ this. Maybe it wasn't as kinky as some of the other things they'd done, but this touching was sweet and intimate, and there were times when Sho just wanted something like that.

Hell, there'd been plenty of times when the two had just foregone penetration altogether and brought each other to completion with their hands alone. In the end, the method didn't matter - Sho just wanted to be with his beloved Risette, to enjoy her as she enjoyed him.

"...I love you." Sho repeated the words against her skin, his lips pressing against the soft expanse of her neck; while he tasted her, his thumb located a certain sensitive nub at the front of her slit, brushing against it as he inserted a second finger into her. Rise clenched around his fingers again in response, her breath stuttering as she threw her head back and breathed an unsteady moan - _always_ a beautiful sound, coming from her.

"I love you..." For emphasis, Sho repeated himself yet again, and he flicked his tongue out to lick the side of her neck. His motions grew faster, an attempt to draw more of those sweet sounds from her; she answered him in the best way possible, grinding against his hand as she gave another, louder moan, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself - she always did that when they were in this position, letting him know without words that she was close.

Sho pulled his head back to look at Rise's face, contorted in pleasure, yet her eyes were still open; she met his gaze, and he smirked back at her, and that was all she needed to fall over the edge, her inner muscles rippling around his fingers as she collapsed against his body with a cry of desire. Seeing her like this was always a treat - she was so very _expressive_ when she came, her every sound and action demonstrating to him how good she felt in that moment, and it made his own arousal ache.

Fortunately for them both, it didn't take Rise long to recover. She moved Sho's hand away herself, grasping his arm and giving him a gentle push; she wasted no time in sinking down on him, her wet warmth engulfing his length in its entirety, and he made his own appreciation known with a loud groan. Maybe he wasn't as big as Yu, but Sho had learned that he was above average in size, and the fact that Rise didn't have a problem taking it all was both impressive and _really hot._

Then again, she'd had experience with Yu before they even met - of course she was used to handling something that big. Sho tried not to think about that for the time being, as doing so awakened his competitive spirit, and that _wasn't_ something he wanted here; his only desire now was to make sweet love to Rise, and it seemed she had the same idea about him, if the way she began to move atop him was any indicator.

On a logical level, Sho knew that the reason this act felt so fantastic was because it was how sex was _supposed_ to go - but he didn't care about _that_ now, his hips moving along with hers as he slid both arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. More than anything else, this act drove him wild; he _loved_ the feeling of her heat surrounding him, the way she tightened around him with every pass in a practiced and deliberate effort to stimulate him, and with how good she was at this, it was no wonder he never lasted long.

"...You like that, don't you?" Rise's breathless voice carried a hint of teasing, and it made Sho shudder beneath her, unable to formulate a verbal response. The answer was _yes,_ and she _knew_ that, letting _him_ know in the way she pressed against his body and clenched around him yet again - that one had been intentional too, and he gave a growl as his hands moved to grasp her rear, indulging in the delectable firmness of her sculpted backside.

"Feels good, doesn't it...?" Rise whispered these words against Sho's skin, just audible over the sounds of their coupling, and it drew another loud groan out of him. The feeling was overwhelming - it felt as though his entire body was on fire, every shift of her hips igniting a new spark as she drove herself onto him, her movements a bit less refined now. It was, as always, a sign that she enjoyed this just as much; she was past the point of teasing, pushed to madness by his deep penetration and her own excitement, and he had the fleeting thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ they would finish together this time.

The thought was swept away as Sho's mind was overwhelmed by a torrent of sensation, his hips jerking hard once and then stilling as he bit Rise's shoulder in an attempt to keep from screaming; he poured his essence into her, shivering with each euphoric pulse, and he vaguely noticed her pressing the fingers of one hand against her front to push herself over the edge - it only took a moment, and then she was spasming around him as her thighs tensed around his waist, ensuring that he couldn't pull out until she was done.

_Dammit._

"...It happened again..." In the wake of his pleasure, Sho felt distinct shame welling up within him. "...Sorry..."

"Don't be..." Rise pressed a reassuring kiss to the side of his neck, then pulled away, letting him slide out of her. "...It's okay. You liked that, didn't you...?"

Sho peered at his lover, and gave a small nod. "...Yeah, it was _great._ " She always had a knack for soothing him, even when he screwed up; he reminded himself that even though they weren't in sync this time, she'd still finished, and that meant it wasn't _too_ big a mistake. Better than the times he'd left her hanging, at least - his other half probably had a perfect track record with her, knowing _him,_ and that thought was almost enough to spark Sho's envy.

"Let's do oral next time." Rise's suggestion dragged Sho out of his moment of unpleasant thought, much to his relief. "...Or maybe once you've recovered, if you're up for it?"

Well, at this point, he'd tasted himself a few times, so it wasn't like _that_ was a major concern anymore. Sho hugged her tight in response, murmuring a " _yes,_ please" into her shoulder, and she gave a breathless giggle at that - she _knew_ how much he loved it when she went down on him, and how he _never_ hesitated to return the favor.

"I hope Yu doesn't feel left out..." Sho considered their other partner, who was likely busying himself with entertaining his little cousin right now. "...Maybe he'll come out of _left field!_ "

That one was _horrible,_ but it still sent Rise into a proper giggle fit; Sho joined her with his own laughter after a moment, invigorated by the perverted exchange they'd just shared. She was always quicker to recover than him - he supposed it was a quirk of her being female, though he never bothered to ask after the details, just accepting the fact as the awesome thing it was.

"...You want to go first?" Rise offered, as she moved off of him, settling beside him on the couch. "I could go for another round right now..."

As expected. Sho nodded once, then climbed atop her; he wasted no time in pushing her legs apart with his hands and ducking his head down, breathing in her scent - and a trace of _his,_ too.

"I hope you're ready," he said, licking his lips. "...I'll _show_ you a _real_ good time..."

Regardless of everything, he was glad that she still wanted to be with him. He hadn't stopped loving her since that first time seeing her naked - and he didn't think he ever _would_ stop loving her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm putting Sho through the wringer in my sequel fic, I figured it was only appropriate to give him some love elsewhere. He deserves it!


	9. compromise (minazuki/yu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minazuki gets some love! Yet another post-epilogue segment.

* * *

The most difficult aspect of maintaining a polyamorous relationship was balancing the time each involved person spent with their partners. For Sho, it was easy enough most of the time; when he visited his lovers, he preferred to do so simultaneously, and it was rare that he was only able to see _one_ of them.

Minazuki, on the other hand, preferred not to override his other half's consciousness if he did not need to. He remained an observer much of the time, though he longed to reach out and touch those he cared for; he could not do so in his usual state, as he could only see and hear what Sho did - and even then, Minazuki's sight and hearing were dulled when he did not claim control over their shared body.

Now, it was one of those unusual occasions where only one of Sho's lovers was available for him to visit. He accepted Narukami's apology, and went to his apartment in the city; despite the overwhelming number of people in this place, Sho was able to maintain his composure without requesting Minazuki's aid, and he remained confident as he rung the doorbell to alert the apartment's lone inhabitant.

In the wake of the constant fighting that Sho and Minazuki endured, Narukami's visage was a most welcome sight indeed. It was already evening, and he had dressed down for comfort's sake; his light clothing left little to the imagination, and his hair was a tad more unkempt than usual, and he looked truly _splendid._

"Hey, Yu." Sho raised his hand in greeting, his mood bolstered by the presence of his boyfriend. "...Smells _great_ in here. You got any leftovers?"

Of course, in his current state, Minazuki could not smell whatever it was that caught Sho's attention. However, he had experienced Narukami's cooking on several occasions before; the boy could hardly be blamed for wanting his own share, though he had already eaten on the way to the city - nothing resembling a _proper_ meal, of course, but it was enough to keep his body satisfied for some time.

That was a recurring problem with Sho. While Minazuki still refused to take control without either explicit permission or a request, those times when he claimed their body were the only opportunities they had for proper nourishment; Sho's dietary choices left a lot to be desired, as he lacked the patience to prepare anything substantial, and he moved around often enough that carrying large amounts of food with him was impractical.

...Though, part of the issue was also that Sho had grown rather _finicky_ after discovering the joys of Narukami's cooking. Again, not something that Minazuki could blame him for, despite how much it hindered him.

"Not this time, sorry." Narukami's gaze trailed down Sho's body. "...I think that's a new record."

"Huh?" Sho turned his own attention to the issue at hand - and his mood immediately soured. " _Shit._ "

Yes, that was a rather _frequent_ problem for him. While Sho had grown older, he was still quite young, all things considered - and there were times when his body would react inappropriately to something or other, leaving him upset with himself. In this case, however...

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Narukami offered a reassuring smile. "Do you want some time to yourself?"

An offer that had been made a handful of times before, and more often than not, Sho turned it down. He much preferred the touch of another to aid him with this when it was possible.

"...Hey, _you._ " Sho turned his attention to the second soul dwelling within him - much to said soul's surprise. "You want this one?"

Well, Minazuki would be lying if he said that he did not _want_ to spend time with Narukami. However, they had just arrived, and there would be _plenty_ of time to do just that over the course of the few days they planned to stay-

"Look, I can tell something's on your mind," Sho continued, without waiting for a proper response. "And if you're thinking of saying no just 'cuz you think I deserve it more, don't. I know you've been feeling lonely."

Narukami did not react - he was well accustomed to Sho's conversations with Minazuki at this point, and so he simply waited for the exchange to conclude. At the same time, there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and that made Minazuki crave the answer to the question of _why._

 _'Lonely... perhaps I **have** been feeling that way,'_ Minazuki admitted, after a brief pause. _'...However, I would be remiss in my duty as a guardian if I did not offer you the opportunity-'_

"Shut up and _take over_ already." Sho interrupted Minazuki with a demand, refusing to compromise - what had gotten into him? "You know why I couldn't sleep last night? It was because _you_ wouldn't stop shifting around in my head. This is the _perfect_ opportunity, so quit bein' such a _dumbass_ about it."

...Had Minazuki truly been that much of a bother last night? Sho hadn't mentioned what disturbed him so, and there were many nights where he had difficulty sleeping, so Minazuki hadn't thought to question it - but Sho had a point. His other half _had_ been longing for the touch of another, and had made every effort to subdue his thoughts for the boy's sake.

 _'Truly?'_ Just to make absolute certain, Minazuki made another inquiry; when Sho hummed and moved to lean against the wall in response, the restless soul understood the message, and waited for a moment before he claimed control over their shared body.

It was always an exhilarating experience to emerge from the back of Sho's head, to _feel_ the world around him. Minazuki blinked over at Narukami, relishing in the clearer image that he saw now - the silver-haired man tilted his head, his curiosity more visible than before, and he looked perhaps even _more_ delightful.

"You're feeling lonely?" Narukami inquired, to confirm what Sho had said; he made sure the door to the apartment was closed, then stepped up to Minazuki, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I am." Minazuki nodded once, though he did not return the courtesy of the touch just yet. "...I'd like to apologize. You were looking forward to seeing _him,_ no?"

"Well, yeah." Narukami met Minazuki's gaze, leaning in until their noses almost touched. "But I was _also_ hoping I'd get to see _you,_ so this works out just fine."

A sentiment that Narukami had expressed in the past, and Minazuki still sometimes struggled with the idea that his lovers _cared_ for him. He had come to accept it over time, but negative thoughts were not so easy to dispel in their entirety-

Narukami kissed Minazuki, interrupting his train of thought, and he was never so glad to be disturbed. He leaned into the kiss, embracing the other at last; to touch his beloved was always a most welcome experience, and he allowed himself to be lost to the sensation, closing his eyes as he gestured to deepen the kiss - an offer which was accepted without complaint.

The issue that had arisen before Minazuki claimed control was still there, of course, and he felt it worsening with Narukami's touch. The wall did not offer appropriate support for sexual acts, despite Sho's repeated efforts to prove otherwise; Minazuki hoped that Narukami would be reasonable this time, as he had _not_ in the past, and this often left Minazuki struggling to remain upright.

"...Minazuki." Narukami broke the kiss, whispering the redhead's name in a breathless tone - he had been affected as well, it seemed. "I'm a little out of practice... can I go down on you?"

There had been a time when Narukami would not have even accepted the thought of doing such a thing, let alone offered it himself. One day, he had broached the subject to Minazuki, asking to practice on him; it had been... _difficult_ at first, but Narukami was a fast learner, and he had become quite skilled at the act in just a short time.

Between them, Sho enjoyed it far more, but Minazuki was not about to turn down his lover's suggestion. He gave a silent nod in response, then worked off the clothing that covered his lower body - just this once, he would concede to their current position, though he still preferred having a soft surface beneath him most of the time.

Of course, there was no need for further formalities. Narukami shifted down, supporting himself on his knees; he swiped his thumb across the tip of Minazuki's erection, spreading the fluid that had gathered there, and then he leaned in to take the head into his mouth, gentle as always. Minazuki closed his eyes and leaned his head back, supporting himself against the wall with both arms - while he wasn't quite as enthusiastic about oral sex as his other half, he still enjoyed it a lot, enthralled by the feeling of wet heat on his sensitive flesh.

A soft moan sounded from below, and Minazuki glanced down at the silver-haired man beneath him. What he saw was rather amusing - Narukami had moved his free hand into his pants, and he stroked himself as he took more of Minazuki's length into his mouth, massaging the base as his tongue swirled around the shaft.

"...You've come to enjoy this _yourself,_ haven't you...?" A few choice terms crossed Minazuki's mind - they would have sounded _strange_ coming from him, less so if Sho had been the one speaking them. "How _filthy..._ "

The tone of Minazuki's voice when he said that drew a louder moan from Narukami's throat, and his eyes closed as he worked faster, pulling back before he engulfed Minazuki's shaft again - taking him deeper than ever before, and he breathed a groan of his own as he leaned back again, his form trembling from the delightful stimulation he received.

This had _not_ been what Minazuki had in mind when he emerged, but he was as far from complaining as he possibly could be. Out of practice or no, Narukami's mouth and throat were every bit as delightful as always - perhaps even more so, given the way he swallowed around the intrusion, having long overcome the issue of his gag reflex. As he did in every field, the former leader of the Investigation Team put _everything_ into this lecherous act, even through his own desperate arousal-

Minazuki's hips stuttered and his hands clenched into fists, his mind and body alike overwhelmed by the feeling as he poured his essence directly down Narukami's throat. After the first two spurts, Narukami pulled back, allowing the rest to land on his face - and the sharp intake of breath he gave at the feeling of Minazuki's seed on his skin accompanied a light shudder that went through his entire body, a clear indicator that he had reached his end as well. Just from _that..._ it was kind of impressive, and appealing on a level that Minazuki could not begin to express in words.

As if to emphasize the point, Narukami drew himself to his feet, still unsteady; he supported himself against Minazuki with one arm, and a weak smile crossed his face as his other hand went to the redhead's hip, an intimate gesture in the wake of the debauchery he'd just subjected himself to.

A quick glance down confirmed that there was, indeed, a sizable damp spot in Narukami's pants, where there _hadn't_ been one before. Combined with the sight of his face coated in white, it was downright _overstimulating._

"You..." Minazuki struggled to find words; he looked away from his lover, his face growing hot as he made an effort to erase the image from his head. It failed, of course - a view like that was not something he would easily forget, and he was sure the memory would serve as excellent fuel for future sessions of self-pleasure.

"...Sorry," Narukami murmured, sounding a bit shy; he wiped off his face with the hand he wasn't supporting himself with, then smeared the remnants of their exchange on his shirt. "I've always wanted to try that..."

"You are truly... _unbelievable._ " Minazuki punctuated his statement with a laugh, not at all offended by Narukami's curiosity - in fact, he found it rather adorable. "Your performance was superb as always... I trust you enjoyed yourself as well?"

"Yeah..." The blush on Narukami's face was as much of an answer as the word he'd spoken - a very clear _yes,_ and it made Minazuki shiver with delight. Perhaps they could continue, after they both recovered-

"Rise always likes it when I do that to her," Narukami continued, as he moved to embrace Minazuki with both arms. "I think I know _why,_ now."

"You've done that to...?" Minazuki didn't return the embrace right away, too stunned by that statement - an image of Kujikawa in that same debauched position flickered through his head, and he took a sharp breath at the jolt of desire that struck his body. While it hardly came as a surprise that she enjoyed such things, that did not lessen the impact one bit, and now...

"...I think that's the fastest you've ever recovered," Narukami remarked, insolent as ever. "Let me guess... you thought of doing the same thing to her, didn't you?"

"I _did,_ " Minazuki confirmed, and then he slid his arms around Narukami's waist, a lecherous smirk drawing across his lips. "Now, I expect you to take responsibility for placing that image in my head... I trust you're willing to do so?"

Narukami hummed his affirmation, and he lowered a hand to Minazuki's groin once again, his fingers sliding around the stiffening shaft. "I'll let her know you're interested the next time I talk to her."

As Minazuki gave in to his lover's touch a second time, he reminded himself that there was _nothing_ to fear - he would _never_ be left in the dark, so long as he made his feelings clear to Sho.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...not sorry!


	10. mistakes were made (rise/sho/yu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More post-epilogue stuff, and an explicit threesome! Finally! I've been meaning to write one with these three for a while now, and here we are!
> 
> ...Even if it's not quite the sort I'd originally planned to write. Oh well, there's always next time!

* * *

To say that Sho was a sex addict wouldn't have been much of an exaggeration.

Ever since discovering that wonderful feeling, he found himself craving it a _lot._ Even during his travels, he always made time to give himself sexual relief - sometimes more than once a day, and while his other half found it ridiculous, it was a _much_ better way of dealing with stress than just cutting things up like he used to. The one thing Sho refused to do was sleep around; he remained faithful to his partners, as only _they_ could give him what he wanted. The thought of doing _those_ things with someone he didn't know was _repulsive,_ and he had no doubt that it would be unsatisfying as well.

Not to mention, it would hurt Yu and Rise if they found out, and that was the _last_ thing Sho wanted to do to them. He had hurt them enough by being absent from their lives for so long, and he would rather make it up to them than cause them further pain - not a mentality he would've had when he first met them, but the days of him rejecting bonds were long past, and he swore that he would never turn back as long as he lived.

All this meant that Minazuki's latest ploy was absolute _torture._ The bastard had claimed that it would be more enjoyable if Sho abstained from sexual activity for some amount of time before seeing his lovers - and like some sort of complete _idiot,_ he'd gone along with the suggestion, leaving him frustrated in a way that he hadn't felt in a _long_ time. It was fortunate that he had plenty of things to cut while he was by himself, as otherwise, he surely would've gone mad; the incomplete robots and morally bankrupt scientists he fought against on the regular kept him occupied to some extent, but stabbing people wasn't what he _wanted_ to do, and thoughts of his next planned visit invaded his mind almost constantly.

Yeah, this was a _horrible_ idea. It distracted him during fights, and that meant he couldn't do his job right; the only reason Sho wasn't _more_ worried was because Minazuki offered to take over whenever he got particularly lost in his head, so it wasn't like they were in _danger_ or anything, but it still _sucked._ By the time he finally got to the relative security of Yu's apartment, Sho was on the verge of insanity - made worse by the fact that Rise wasn't supposed to arrive until the next day, meaning he couldn't even do what he desperately wanted to.

Of course, Yu had noticed Sho's distracted state, and had asked him what was wrong - and if he could help, the perfect boyfriend that he'd always been. Sho had _almost_ given in to the offer, but then Minazuki, frustrating as ever, cut in with his insistence that they wait _just a little longer._ It would be better, he said. Sho's patience would pay off, he said. Everything would be just fine, he said.

When Sho woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was position his pillow just right so that he could slip his morning wood between it and the mattress.

Minazuki reprimanded him for it, but the last thread of Sho's restraint had snapped, and he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. The unpleasant friction of the fabric did little to deter him - he still got the stimulation he'd been craving, and it felt _fantastic,_ everything he needed after holding himself back for so long. After just a short time, he picked up his pace, muffling his moans with his arm; the _last_ thing he needed was for Yu to catch him doing this, as he didn't think he could bear the humiliation of his boyfriend seeing him humping a pillow.

There was another complaint from his other half, but Sho barely heard it, too caught up in this blissful moment. It had started to sting a little, and he was sure that he would regret it later - but that didn't matter to him one bit, not when each mad shift of his hips brought him closer and closer to that sweet relief he'd denied himself for the past week and a half, his thoughts blurring as he felt himself nearing the edge. He squinted his eyes shut, moving more frantically than ever before, too desperate to pay attention to his surroundings anymore.

The loud groan that Sho breathed when he peaked was dampened by his arm; he continued to whimper through it as he stained the fabric around him with his release, shivering from the overwhelming pleasure that burned through his every nerve. Minazuki was right on _one_ account - after waiting all this time, it was _beyond_ intense, even with the unorthodox method of stimulation that Sho had utilized.

As he came down, however, the moment was shattered. Sho became aware of the presence of another in the room with him, and he looked up from his arm to see Yu standing there, a rather amused expression on his face - even if he'd just arrived, the Investigation Team's former leader had seen _more_ than enough to know the truth.

"Don't worry about the sheets. I'll take care of them."

Yu's statement, made in his typical far-too-casual tone, caused Sho to bury his face in his arm again. It was a good thing that dying from embarrassment wasn't _actually_ something that could happen.

* * *

As it turned out, humping a pillow did, indeed, have consequences beyond making a mess of the bed.

When Rise arrived in the afternoon, Sho was too sore to even _think_ about sex. He lacked the mental fortitude to deflect the scathing commentary Minazuki provided, the overpowering shame that flooded his thoughts serving as a constant reminder of the fact that, _yet again,_ he had screwed up. The odds were that, put in the same situation, he would do it _all over again_ \- the _worst_ part of all this was that _he hadn't learned his lesson._

It _had_ felt good, in the moment. In fact, it had been _way_ better than usual, even if he really should've just used his hand like he did most of the time. All this made Sho realize that maybe he _was_ a sex addict - even if he still hated the thought of sleeping around, he clung to that glorious sensation like a lifeline, pursuing it regardless of the consequences. It helped him to maintain a level head the rest of the time, allowing him to focus during the life-or-death situations he faced on the regular; with that in mind, Minazuki's suggestion of abstinence was _dangerous,_ and Sho wanted nothing more than to lay into his other half for it.

Instead, he spent the entire afternoon in quiet humiliation, listening absently as Yu and Rise discussed the things that had happened since her last visit - _including_ the pillow-humping incident. The physical pain wore off by evening, but the emotional pain lingered, and while he still ate dinner with the two of them, Sho's abject misery prevented him from enjoying Yu's cooking like he usually did. He retired to the bedroom afterward, hoping to have some time to himself in the wake of the day's events.

Things were _never_ that simple, of course. Just a short time later, Rise came into the room, disregarding the implicit request for privacy. Sho _wanted_ to be annoyed, but he figured it was better her than Minazuki, as he didn't doubt that the guy in his head still had a few choice words for him.

"...Sorry." Rise made her way over to the bed, and seated herself beside Sho. "I know this has been a stressful day for you, but can I...?"

"Sure." Sho didn't object to her presence; really, it was soothing in a way, even if he'd intended to be alone for a while. "It's all _his_ fault, anyway. He convinced me to quit jerkin' it for a week and a half... look how _that_ turned out."

Rise stared at Sho, more than a little impressed. "A week and a half? No wonder you were so desperate..." She gave a quiet giggle, and leaned against him. "Your patience has improved a lot. I'm proud of you."

Well, this whole situation _did_ have its perks. Getting praised by Rise felt nice, and Sho responded by sliding an arm around her waist, tugging her a bit closer to him; his mood had improved somewhat just from that, and he no longer felt the urge to go out and stab something - or some _one._

"Yeah, and I'm _never_ doing it again," Sho muttered. "It was the worst thing I've ever done. I kept getting distracted while I was fighting... it could've gotten us killed if _he_ hadn't stepped in to save my ass." He breathed a heavy sigh. "...I'm like a junkie. Just can't _wait_ to get my next fix... even if it's just my own hand."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Sho-kun," Rise assured him, as she returned his embrace with both arms. "As long as you aren't doing anything harmful... like _this._ I know Minazuki-kun meant well, but I agree that it was a mistake, if it meant you couldn't fight at your best."

"...Y'hear _that?_ " Sho turned his attention to his other half, smug. "She agrees with me."

 _'It was an excellent trial of your patience,'_ was Minazuki's immediate response. No matter what, he never stopped being frustrating as hell.

"Aaand he's standing by his decision." Sho pressed his other hand to his forehead, and gave an irritated groan. "All this time, he's been so damn fixated on letting me _be myself,_ and then when it comes to something stupid like this, he's suddenly _just fine_ with taking over." He paused, and made another aggravated noise. "You're lucky I can't rip you outta my skull, you little shit."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with abstinence," Rise pointed out, and then her tone shifted. "...But in this particular situation, I think you're better off not doing that to yourself. Do you want me to...?"

She slid into Sho's lap with minimal effort, smiling up at him to punctuate her offer. He was about to say yes - but before he could, the door to the bedroom opened, and Yu stepped in, giving just as much regard for the situation as he had that morning. Which was to say, _absolutely none._

"Am I interrupting?" the silver-haired man inquired, amused, as he stepped closer to the bed. He didn't join them right away, to his credit - he'd always been big on asking permission.

"We haven't gotten started yet," Rise answered Yu, without missing a beat; then, she returned her attention to Sho. "Do you mind him joining in, Sho-kun?"

"Depends." Sho considered their options for a moment. "...Is he gonna try and stick it in my ass?"

"... _What?_ " A look of alarm appeared on Yu's face. "Where did _that_ come from? You know I'd _never_ do that to you, Sho." He shook his head, sounding slightly upset. "...I know how you feel about it."

"At this point, I don't even _care._ " Sho had experimented in that regard a few times since Rise's initial lesson - never _alone,_ of course, but he wouldn't soon forget how Yu had reacted to getting fingered. The leader man's prized composure had been _completely_ ruined, and he was noisier than he'd ever been before as he moved against the intrusion in his rear-

"Just _get behind me,_ " Sho demanded, his treasured patience long forgotten. "I wanna feel your dick on me... or _in_ me. _Anything._ "

Yu gave an acknowledging nod, then gestured to Rise, who moved away from Sho - a necessary evil, given the position they now planned to assume. Sho wasted no time in stripping off the clothing that covered his lower body, too worked up to bare himself completely; he growled as his lovers followed suit, wishing - not for the first time - that clothing wasn't a necessity in polite society. Sure, he didn't want to be naked around _strangers,_ but when it came to moments like this...

"I might need a moment." Yu seated himself on the bed, and Sho glanced over to see what he was referring to; while it wasn't _hard_ for him to get it up, Yu wasn't as sensitive as Sho, and so there were times when he fell slightly behind. This looked to be one of those times - he was only half hard, which, considering how things had played out, still wasn't anything to complain about.

"I guess that means no experimenting this time," Rise remarked, as Sho moved to sit atop Yu; she rested herself on Sho's body once again, peering up at him with a bright smile. "...We're here for you, Sho-kun. We'll take good care of you."

She straddled Sho's waist, pressing her slit against his shaft - a position they'd assumed a few times before, though he usually preferred to go straight to penetration when it was possible. Right now, he didn't care; as she shifted against him, slow and steady, the feeling of her heat and her fluids on his aching flesh was _just_ what he needed, a loud moan escaping him as he leaned his head on her shoulder and pressed his mouth to her neck.

After a moment, Yu began to move as well, his own arousal rubbing against Sho's rear. It wasn't the first time, and while Sho still had a few reservations about someone's private parts being that close to his hole, he didn't complain about it - Yu always washed up afterward, focused entirely on Sho's comfort, and so it worked out when the three of them were together like this.

Besides, it was hard to complain when Yu accompanied his grinding with a gentle massage, his hands rubbing slow circles on Sho's back as he leaned against him. The combination of delightful sensations left Sho shivering, his eyes squinted shut as he tried to match his lovers' movements - difficult when he was sandwiched between them like this, but they compensated quite handily, their own motions picking up in perfect sync with each other.

"This is _much_ better than a pillow, isn't it...?" Rise teased, breathless, as she lowered a hand to Sho's hip. "...Do you like it...?"

" _Yesss..._ " Sho hissed out his reply, groaning as Rise pressed her fingers into the skin of his hip. Her other hand rose up to his head - he supported her with his own arm once he noticed what she was doing, and tilted his head back so that she could stroke his facial scar, which was, as always, a very strange erogenous zone. Her sweet caresses left him whimpering, his legs trembling as he struggled to keep himself steady.

"You smell _wonderful,_ Sho." Through it all, Yu had pressed his face against the back of Sho's neck, and he punctuated his statement with a slow sweep of his tongue; he breathed a soft moan as his hips stuttered, smearing a bit of his own fluid on Sho's back - a clear sign that Yu was enjoying this as well, and the redhead wondered absently if he'd get to feel his boyfriend's release on his back. The last time they'd done this, Yu hadn't finished before Sho did, and so they'd ended up changing positions once Sho recovered.

Of course, it _was_ possible that would happen again. At this rate, Sho wasn't going to last much longer - the only thing that kept him grounded was the fact that neither of his lovers were moving fast enough for his liking, and with how sensitive he was, even that could only hold him off for so long. Rise seemed to recognize that, and her hand moved from Sho's hip to Yu's leg, eliciting a quiet gasp from the silver-haired man; either that was one of his weak points, or he was already turned on enough that just about _any_ touch would affect him, but the message got across regardless. Both Yu and Rise increased their pace, and Rise's own pleased whines replaced any words that she would have spoken-

"Shit...!" Sho announced his peak with a loud curse, his thighs tensing as he pushed himself against Rise, decorating himself with his release; she followed soon after, her form going rigid against him as she bit his shoulder to muffle a scream - and while her fluids poured out around Sho, Yu breathed a low moan, his movements erratic as he left a considerable smear of his seed across Sho's lower back.

...They'd _all_ finished, one after another like some sort of perverted chain reaction. Knowing that he could relax now, Sho slumped against Yu's body, closing his eyes as he fought to catch his breath; this was _far_ more satisfying than that embarrassing session of pillow-humping he'd engaged in that morning, and he made a silent vow _never_ to listen to Minazuki's sex advice _again._

"...Feeling better now?" Yu was the first to speak in the aftermath, his voice still a little unsteady. "I know _I_ had fun..."

"Hell yeah..." Sho opened his eyes again, and turned his head to look over at Yu. "...You came this time."

Yu hummed and nodded, smiling through the blush on his face. "It wasn't the best I've had, but it _was_ satisfying." He lowered his voice. "...How about we frot next time?"

Oh, that sounded _delicious._ Though Sho lacked the physical capacity to get it up again so quickly, he was just as unable to object to Yu's suggestion; he gave a vigorous nod, then turned to Rise, who looked more than a little amused.

"Can I watch?" she inquired, filthy as always. "I'd _love_ an excuse to use my favorite vibrator again..."

For some time, Minazuki had questioned why Rise needed sex toys when she had her boys to care for her every need. He had suddenly stopped one day, and Rise had informed Sho that men could enjoy vibrators too - and not _just_ anally, which had piqued Sho's curiosity enough that he'd requested his _own_ demonstration. That memory was not one he'd soon forget; he half-wondered if he could borrow one of her toys to sandwich between himself and Yu, but decided not to bring it up this time, as he wasn't sure how his boyfriend felt about that.

"Sure thing," Sho told her in response. "Any objections, Yu?"

"Of course not." The fondness in Yu's tone was clear and _beautiful_ \- he _never_ objected to being watched. "I'm looking forward to it..."

Sho was as well, but at this point, he doubted that needed to be said. They'd reached the point where words were mostly formalities, and the feelings that resonated through their bonds told them all they needed to know; this _empathy_ was a strange yet refreshing thing, and Sho couldn't thank his lovers enough for teaching him how to feel it.

For now, as much fun as their little threesome had been, they all needed to clean up. Yu moved from behind Sho, heading off to the bathroom first; taking turns was an unfortunate necessity, and it meant that Sho would be left sticky and uncomfortable in the meantime, but he had learned to tolerate it. At the very least, the feeling of Yu's release on his back served as a nice reminder that _everyone_ had enjoyed themselves this time - well, except Minazuki, but Sho figured that he could have his own fun _later._

Maybe a _Minazuki_ sandwich was in order, too...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this started with me just wanting to write Sho humping a pillow. Oops.


	11. together, we ride (yu/rise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing some counting, I came to the realization that there is not enough of Yu and Rise boning in this setting. This is a first step toward fixing that.
> 
> Post-epilogue again!

* * *

When Yu came to visit Inaba, he always stayed with the Dojimas. They were more of a family to him than his parents - uncle Dojima was a stern but kind father, and Nanako was the cutest little sister a guy could ask for. The spare room that had become his was a comfortable place; it eased his nerves whenever he was in there, reminding him of all the wonderful memories he'd made since his first year spent in this town.

Sho, too, stayed in this room often when he visited Inaba. He didn't have to pay rent, and his presence at night offered plenty of opportunities for cuddling - but today, he was out practicing by himself, claiming that he needed to keep his mind sharp in case something happened. Considering his mission, it was no surprise that he was always on edge, and Yu allowed him to do as he wished.

This meant, of course, that Yu had time for _other_ things. When Sho was around, he tended to be rather demanding; he took up a lot of both Yu and Rise's time, though they didn't fault him for it, understanding that he needed attention after being alone for so long. Still, Yu had talked with Rise earlier, and told her that he wanted to spend some time with her while Sho was busy - aside from the threesome they'd engaged in upon Sho's arrival, there hadn't been many chances, and Yu longed for his first lover's touch.

Rise had told him that she just needed to wrap some things up at the shop, and then she would be over. Yu watched the clock as he waited, wondering if Rise would ever take up a permanent job at Marukyu - her current career had made her an excellent saleswoman, and working at a tofu shop would be nowhere near as demanding, leaving her plenty of time for other things.

...Such as spending time with her boyfriends. It was a selfish thought, but Yu couldn't help it - he wanted to be with her _all the time,_ more so if Sho was there as well. Of course, Sho had his _own_ issues to deal with, but perhaps in the future, they could all settle down together and...

Well, there were a few problems with _that,_ too. Namely, the fact that polygamy was illegal, and that same-sex relationships were still frowned upon by society at large. That was a challenge for another day, though - after a short time, Yu decided that speculating about the future wasn't going to get him anywhere, and turned to reminiscence instead.

Just as the clock struck four, Yu heard the sound of the front door opening. That sound was followed by footsteps on the stairs, and then the door to his room opened, revealing... a rather scantily-clad Rise. Why she'd chosen to wear _that_ of all things was beyond him - wasn't Nanako downstairs?

"Nanako-chan was tending the garden," Rise explained, and a devious smile crossed her lips as she pulled the door shut behind her. "She mentioned that her big bro was waiting for a very important guest... don't worry, I kept myself covered until I came in."

Yu breathed a sigh of relief, his concerns assuaged for the time being. He stood up from where he was seated on the couch - only for Rise to gesture at him, and he recognized that she wanted him to _sit._ This poor, abused furniture item already had so many stains on it from their past trysts-

"Sho-kun isn't back yet," Rise observed, as she began to strip what little clothing she wore. "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"...No, he didn't." Yu watched her as she undressed, his voice wavering as he spoke. "He'll probably be back for dinner..."

"That gives us some time, then." Once she was naked, Rise sauntered over to Yu, and scanned him with her eyes - he was _severely_ overdressed for the occasion, it seemed. "Here... just take your pants off. We can do it like that."

"What if I _want_ to be naked?" Yu smiled right back at her, then shifted just enough to shuffle out of his pants; his shirt was easy enough to remove, even while seated, and once he was bare, he patted the couch next to him, beckoning her.

"...I _do_ like you better this way." Instead of sitting beside him, Rise climbed atop him, straddling his waist. "Are those fresh scars I see?"

Sho wasn't one to hold back in a fight, and Yu had probably gained more than a few fresh scars. They often went away after a couple of weeks, but while they lasted, they were a testament to Sho's ferocity; at least he'd stopped showing murderous intent during their matches, meaning that Yu allowed himself to lose from time to time.

"Yeah, he beat me last time," Yu said, though the fond smile didn't leave his face. "...He told me he's never had any luck with healing magic, and apologized for not being able to fix me up. It was a little unusual, but..."

"That was still really sweet of him." Rise bore that same fond expression - though Yu wasn't sure who it was meant for, at this point. "He really has gotten so much better... I hope he continues to improve."

Even as she said this, she traced one of Yu's scars with her finger, and he shivered under her touch. Discussing their mutual lover and his unpleasant tendencies was an odd thing to do before sex, but when it came to Rise, Yu was no stranger to unusual topics of conversation - she engaged in small talk with him all the time, even when he was inside her.

It helped him last longer, at the very least. Sensitive as she was, he needed that from time to time - she often finished long before he did, and if he maintained his self-control for long enough, he could get her off twice or even three times before reaching his own end.

This time, however, Yu was a little more impatient than usual. He'd been anticipating this for some time now, knowing that the only reason Rise would ever visit him in his room like this was for sex - and he was already somewhat worked up, reminding her of that in no uncertain terms as he pressed himself against her.

"You can't wait, hmm?" Rise teased, grinding against him. "That isn't like you, Senpai... but okay. I won't make you wait... _much._ "

While it wasn't a difficult task by any means, she still needed a bit of help getting ready. Yu claimed her mouth with his, one hand grasping her breast as his other slid around to her rear; she returned the kiss as he touched her, perhaps a bit rougher than usual, but she _never_ complained about rough treatment.

Her scent was different today - more natural, without the veneer of perfume. Her mouth tasted of something spicy, and Yu realized that she'd probably had something to eat before she came here - an odd decision for her, but maybe she just wanted to come off her diet while she was here in Inaba. It wasn't the first time, and it definitely wouldn't be the last time, and he didn't care one bit; she was _always_ beautiful to him, and always _would_ be, as long as they both lived.

Rise pulled away, breathless, and she peered at Yu as her hand went between his legs. He moved his hands to grip her hips, and his eyes closed partway as she slid her fingers around his arousal and guided it into her, slow and steady - yet it still drew a gasp from him, and the heavenly feeling of being inside her threatened to overwhelm his senses already.

"Do you need a moment?" Rise didn't move just yet, clearly understanding that the answer to the question was _yes._ She rested her hands on Yu's shoulders, leaning in to press her forehead against his, and he offered her a weak smile in response; this wasn't going to be a long session, but all things considered, that was probably for the best.

Once Yu calmed himself enough, he signaled to her with a single nod, and then she began to move atop him. He breathed a soft moan as she teased him with her inner muscles, clenching around him every time he pressed deep into her; she always did this, and it was maddening in all the most wonderful ways. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again, one hand rising up to the back of her head so that he could tangle his fingers in her hair - and after a moment, she returned the gesture with one of her own hands, though her motions were more like petting than anything.

These simple, sweet moments were what Yu liked best. Sure, he had a few kinks that he indulged in from time to time, but in the end, he always went back to vanilla - he enjoyed just _being with_ his partners, savoring their presence and their touch, and being wrapped up in Rise like this was a particular favorite of his. It was a shame he couldn't do anything quite like this with Sho, but the two found their own ways to be together, and so it wasn't _too_ great a loss.

This time, when Yu broke the kiss, he trailed his mouth down the side of Rise's jaw; when he reached her throat, she gave a needy whine, and the sound sent a spark of desire through his body. He moved his other hand between her legs, pressing two fingers against the sensitive nub at her front, and her hips stuttered as she threw her head back - she didn't always need such assistance, but he knew that she _liked_ it when he did that, and he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did.

...Which was, as always, quite a lot. Yu _wanted_ to drag this out a bit, to savor every last moment that he spent with Rise, but his prior anticipation had left him more sensitive than usual - he bit her shoulder, moving with her as he fought to keep himself from moaning too loud. The way she clenched around him, a bit less voluntary now, spurred him on further; he rubbed her faster, relishing in the delighted sounds she made, nowhere near as restrained as him.

Yu couldn't stifle the loud groan he breathed when he went over the edge, pressing himself as deep as he could into Rise; as he filled her, she shivered and tensed up, rippling around him as she cried out his name - and even in his daze, he noticed that she didn't use her usual honorific for him, which would have been surprising if he had the mental capacity for it.

As things were, Yu was too happy to care about much of anything. Rise remained atop him, her weight pleasant against his body; he ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes as he basked in her presence. She made no move to remove him from herself, and-

The sound of the door opening distracted Yu from his moment of bliss. His eyes snapped open as he glanced over at the door - and he resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of Sho standing in the doorway, blushing his face off.

"Sh-shit...!" the redhead cursed, as he took a quick step back. " _Sorry..._ I didn't mean to...! I, uh... I'll leave you two alone..."

And with that, he was gone. Rise was the first to burst into laughter, and Yu followed her almost immediately - neither of them _minded_ Sho's interruption, but it was apparent that he recognized the importance of their alone time with each other, and hadn't meant to catch them in such an intimate position.

"...I guess we should treat him later," Rise suggested, once she caught her breath. "For now, though..." She moved off of Yu, stretching herself out on the couch beside him. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Sure." Yu nodded his assent, then shifted his own position, settling between her legs. It would take some time before he was ready again, but there were _other_ things he could do in the meantime - despite the fact that he would inevitably taste _himself_ in her.

At least all his experiments with Sho and Minazuki had gotten him _somewhat_ accustomed to that taste...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!


	12. time to play (minazuki/rise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bit with Minazuki and Rise. Also post-epilogue.
> 
> By the way, I apologize for any inconsistencies in my writing. I don't have any real beta readers, and while I do frequently re-read my stuff, sometimes I miss things...

* * *

There was a certain question that Minazuki had asked several times since Sho's return to Inaba.

On a few occasions, he'd posed the question to Rise directly, but more often than not, it came from Sho's mouth. Sho had started to get fed up with his other half's constant curiosity - understandable, given the nature of the question, and Rise had to admit that it was kind of silly that Minazuki had asked so many times without even bothering to seek the answer. It would be simple enough to sate his curiosity; all they needed was some alone time together, and for Sho to allow Minazuki to surface.

The question, of course, was why Rise needed sex toys if she already had Sho and Yu - and Minazuki himself - to please her. She thought that a demonstration would be better than to just tell him, but she hadn't found a good opportunity... until _now._

The four of them were staying together at Yu's apartment, as they had a few times before. Yu had excused himself for the sake of privacy, and after she spent some time with Sho, Rise asked him if she could see Minazuki; there was a brief exchange between the two souls that shared a body, to ensure that they were _both_ okay with it, and then Sho ceded control to Minazuki, whose prying gaze was unmistakable as always.

Before he could ask her why she'd wanted to see him, however, Rise moved to pick up the bag she'd brought with her for this trip. It contained a handful of her favorite toys, and a bottle of lubricant, though she doubted that the latter would be needed - the body that Sho and Minazuki shared was _quite_ sensitive, regardless of which one was in control at any given time, and they had only needed lubricant for testing kinks.

"...Kujikawa?" Minazuki's tone carried an edge of confusion. "May I ask why you..."

He trailed off as Rise extracted a vibrator from the bag - one of the smaller ones, which she had promised to use on Sho at one point. Using it on his other half didn't feel _that_ much different, though the way she intended to use it _was,_ and she hoped that her plan would get the message across.

"I want to show you something." Rise seated herself next to Minazuki on the bed again, and looked up at him; she put the toy and its remote aside for now, as she had to make sure of his consent first. "...Are you okay with us having sex now?"

"I would need preparation..." Minazuki eyed the device that Rise had extracted, and he sounded a bit wary now. "...I have no objections to your offer. However, I still must ask _why_ those contraptions are necessary."

Rise had thought that Minazuki could extrapolate the answer from her demonstration to Sho, but either he didn't, or he hadn't been paying attention during that moment. Sho had explained once that Minazuki sometimes tried to absorb himself in thought, to give Sho _some_ measure of privacy when he was with one of his partners - perhaps that had been the case _then,_ though from the sound of it, it didn't happen _that_ often, as it wasn't always effective.

"That's what I want to show you." Rise leaned closer, enough that their mouths were less than an inch apart. "I'm not planning to put it _in_ you this time, though."

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then pulled away, meeting his gaze. Minazuki narrowed his eyes, though Rise could tell that there was intrigue behind that look - he wanted to know what she meant by that, and perhaps he had gotten excited thinking about it.

Sure enough, when she brushed her hand over his groin, she felt the beginnings of an erection within his clothes. She gave him a sly smile, then moved her hand to tug at the waistband of his pants, a silent request to bare him; he gave a single nod, and shifted so that she could pull his pants down.

Once the unneeded clothing had been dealt with, Minazuki turned his attention to the vibrator again, and he didn't take his eyes off of it when Rise picked it up. She tested the remote to make sure that it was working, then set the device down in her lap, and placed a hand on his thigh; there was a recent scar there, from a wound which had led to them being hospitalized, and Rise was only grateful that Minazuki had taken control so that Sho's trauma regarding hospitals wouldn't surface.

"First things first..." Rise slipped the vibrator into her hand, and pressed it against Minazuki's leg; with her free hand, she turned it on, though she knew that he wouldn't get much out of it yet. "I'm going to put this on you. Is that okay?"

"...It is," Minazuki answered, after a moment. "Do you intend to hold it in place?"

"It would slip off if I didn't," Rise pointed out, giggling - that much should have been obvious. "How does it feel now?"

"I... suppose it is _slightly_ enjoyable." Minazuki looked as though he was going over something in his head. "...With direct contact, perhaps it would be much more so..."

" _This_ is why I use toys," Rise informed him, as she pressed the vibrator against the underside of his shaft. "They offer a different sort of stimulation that human hands just can't achieve."

Minazuki's eyes went wide, and then he threw his head back, breathing a quiet moan. With the toy stimulating him, he was hard in record time - just the reaction she'd wanted to see, though she wasn't done with him yet.

"How about now?" Rise teased him - she already knew the answer, just from his expression. "Do you understand?"

"Y- _yes._ " Minazuki punctuated his statement with another moan, louder this time; he supported himself with his hands, shifting his hips so that he could press himself against the vibrator, and she responded by wrapping her fingers around his length, securing the object in place. He leaned his head to the side to look at her, and the look of utter _need_ on his face sent a shock of desire down her spine.

Most of the time, between him and Sho, Minazuki was the more composed of the two - and that made breaking his composure so much more _satisfying._ Aside from the first time that Rise had taken him, it was _much_ harder to do that than it was with Yu, and there were times when she wondered if it was because of Minazuki's lingering reservations about being in a relationship; while she'd worked with her other lovers to break down those reservations, doing so fully was a difficult job, and so she savored every moment when Minazuki lost himself to sensation.

After a short time of just holding him like that, Rise ticked the vibrator's settings up a notch, and then slid it up to rest just beneath the head of his shaft. While she held it there with one hand, her other hand grasped the base, and she began stroking and massaging him there - an act that they had shared a few times, though Minazuki favored penetration when they were together.

The combination of sensations left Minazuki shivering, and his hands clutched at the bedsheets as he moaned freely into her ear. Rise almost wished that Yu was there, to capture their scarred lover in his most unguarded moment yet; she made sure to etch this beautiful image into her memory, taking in the sight of Minazuki as he fought to keep from moving too much, his hips twitching as the toy stimulated him beyond anything he'd experienced before.

"Th-that is..." Minazuki struggled to speak, unable to form a coherent sentence. " _Please..._ I..."

It was easy enough to tell that he was close, between his strained voice and the way he pulsed in her grip. Rise didn't want to let go of her lover, but she _had_ to in order to set the vibrator to its highest level; once she'd done that, her hand was back on him, teasing him with slow strokes as he shivered and panted, his expression shifting to one of annoyance - he was a patient man most of the time, but _this_ was an exception.

Rise decided not to tease Minazuki for long. She rubbed the vibrator against his sensitive flesh, and the pace of her strokes increased to a fever pitch; he tensed up in release mere moments later, crying out as he bucked into her hands, unable to care about the considerable mess he made. A splash of his seed landed on his chin, and the rest formed a rough line across the front of his body - quite the impressive show, all things considered.

He fell back on the bed, fighting to catch his breath in the aftermath, and she pulled the toy away from him, giving him _some_ degree of mercy. After switching the device off, she laid down next to him, and wiped off his chin with her finger.

"That's a new record," Rise observed, making her amusement clear. "Did you like that?"

"... _Kujikawa._ " Minazuki rolled over to face her, and pulled her into a deep, _demanding_ kiss. It wasn't the reaction she'd expected, but she didn't object in the slightest; she returned the kiss, sliding her arms around him as she leaned against his body, and while his shirt needed to be changed, she didn't much mind it at this point.

When he pulled away, the look in Minazuki's eyes told Rise everything she needed to know. He wanted to use that toy on _her_ now - and she was more than willing to let him.

"Time for round two?" Rise shifted away, just enough to bare her lower body. "I'll leave the rest to you..."

Minazuki picked up the discarded vibrator, and made a show of running his tongue along its surface, cleaning off his own fluids. It was both unexpected and _incredibly_ hot, and Rise shivered in anticipation at the sight - this was going to be a _wonderful_ night, indeed...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad cutoff point, sorry!


	13. vivid reflections (sho/yu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back and update each chapter's title with the featured ship, and this one continues with that trend!
> 
> This one's post-epilogue, too!

* * *

There were times when Sho wondered how in the world his lovers put up with him.

Sure, they were both wonderful people who he basked in the presence of whenever they were together. Sure, they had plenty of time for each other when he wasn't present... but when he _was_ present, he hogged all their time for himself, sometimes without even realizing it. He'd gotten to the point where he didn't need Minazuki's regular _reminders_ anymore, though this left him wallowing in guilt from time to time.

As it turned out, today was one of those days. Sho had visited Yu's apartment for one of their regular meetings, though Rise had departed for the time being to take care of some errands; this left the boys alone in Yu's bedroom, where Sho's thoughts began to wander in a not-so-pleasant direction. At first, Yu didn't notice - he was busy with some project or other on his laptop, which he'd set up on the floor, stretched out in a position that seemed rather uncomfortable.

Then, out of nowhere, Yu closed up his laptop and pulled himself to his feet, seating himself beside Sho on the bed. There was clear concern in his eyes, and he wasted no time in leaning close to his red-haired lover and sliding an arm around his waist.

"What's wrong, Sho?" Yu inquired, his voice gentle as always. It _hurt_ to hear him like this - to _see_ and _feel_ him like this, so tender and caring toward someone who really didn't _deserve_ it.

Then again, that was just how Yu _was._ He was a weirdo who'd befriended people from all walks of life, and didn't allow something like _an inability to form proper bonds_ to stop him. Sho still couldn't believe that he was in this situation in the first place, enjoyable as it was - it felt _wrong,_ in his damaged mind.

"... _You_ are." Unable to think of a better response, Sho settled on that, and hoped that his ever-patient boyfriend would understand. It took a moment, but Yu nodded once, and then met Sho's gaze with a silent question in his eyes - he wanted to know what Sho meant by that, because _of course_ he did, things were _never_ simple with _truth-boy_ here.

"You're so damn... _distracting,_ " Sho continued, shaking his head. "When I'm with you, I can't get enough of you... I'm stealing all your time with Rise, and hers with you. It isn't _fair..._ "

"This again..." Yu nodded a second time, and tightened his hold on Sho. They'd gone over this before, but no matter how many reassurances he received, the issue never left Sho's mind - it was a constant, nagging background presence, far worse than the other guy rooming in his head, who hadn't said a thing for entirely too long now.

Did Minazuki have the same thoughts? Why didn't he steer Sho away from Yu and Rise every now and then? He was well within his rights to, and just because he'd _promised_ no forced takeovers didn't mean he wasn't still _capable_ of it - there were times when Sho almost wished he _would,_ missing that comforting slumber he was put into whenever his other half took control. Minazuki was nothing if not _incredibly stubborn,_ though, and he insisted on sticking to his promise unless the situation got truly dire.

For his part, Sho considered this a dire enough situation to warrant intervention. The odds were that Minazuki wouldn't agree, and thus Sho was left to deal with these unpleasant feelings on his own-

"Sho." Yu began the statement that he and Rise had both made dozens of times before, each in the same level tone. "As it is, we don't get to see you that often. We don't mind spending time with you when you're around... so don't worry about it." He moved away quite suddenly, and leaned back on the bed - _that_ was different, and it caught Sho's attention enough to distract him from his anxiety.

What sort of insane idea had Yu gotten into his head this time? Was this Rise's fault?

...Judging from the way that Yu shuffled out of his pants, yes, it was _definitely_ Rise's fault. What the _hell?_

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Sho stared in blank surprise at the unexpected sight of a half-naked Yu, sprawled out in a _very_ prone position. Two parts of his brain battled it out - the horny part and the paranoid part - until Sho came to the conclusion that _holy shit,_ Yu was _completely_ out of his mind, and there was no way to deny how _hot_ it was.

"You don't need to worry about a thing..." Yu spoke in that low, sultry tone of his, and he slid a hand down his body, slow and seductive. "I'll help you forget _everything..._ "

Still paralyzed by shock, Sho watched as Yu took his soft manhood in his hand and began pumping it, coaxing out his arousal at a languid pace - just the way he preferred doing it. The whole time, he kept his silvery eyes locked on Sho's own, expectation and a hint of _longing_ clear in his gaze; not only had he come up with this ridiculous idea in the first place, he _wanted_ to carry it out to its logical conclusion.

...Well, if it was what the _team leader_ wanted, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to humor him. Sho was far from a loyal follower, but he _did_ respect his boyfriend, and decided to answer him in the only way he knew how - by throwing off his own clothes and climbing atop him, all thoughts about _interfering with relationships_ forgotten for the time being.

"...I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into," Sho growled, as he supported himself above Yu with both hands. "You crazy son of a bitch..."

In recent times, Sho had made an effort to hold back his tendency to insult everyone around him when he was with his lovers. They were used to it, of course, and didn't take any offense to it - he didn't _mean_ the things he said, after all, and they both understood that better than anyone. It still didn't feel _right_ to call them those things most of the time... but right now, Yu was _asking_ for it, almost literally.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." Yu raised his free hand to Sho's shoulder, and a faint smirk drew across his lips. "Give me your _worst,_ Sho."

The way he said his name sent a spark of mad lust through Sho's body, and he shivered as he leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss was rough and unrefined - Yu never held back, always offering the sort of challenge that Sho craved, and no matter how spontaneous it had been, _now_ was no exception. It felt _fantastic,_ like everything Sho needed and _then some,_ and he took advantage of his position to sneak a hand under Yu's shirt while they made out.

Yeah, it was stupid that Sho had been worrying about stealing time away from his lovers. They both made it clear that they didn't mind, and even if it _was_ a problem, they knew how to make time for each other - he'd caught them in the act a handful of times before, and had even been invited to join in on occasion.

"...How are you holding up?" Yu asked, once Sho pulled away enough so that he could speak. "Is this too much?"

"Stupid question," Sho answered him, as he ducked his head down. "S'just what I needed." He mouthed at Yu's skin, scraping his teeth against the flesh of the other man's throat. "Distractions are good... and getting to top you is even better."

"Glad to hear it..." Yu's free hand moved to the back of Sho's head. "...Just so I know, was there anything in specific that you wanted to do?"

This shift in tone was typical of Yu - he had to make sure that his partner was comfortable with the situation, and that was something that Sho had picked up from him over the course of their relationship. It didn't damage the pacing at all, in Sho's mind; he could still ravish his lover while talking things over with him, and there was always the option of _showing,_ rather than _telling._

"Your _sword's_ lookin' pretty dull..." Sho pressed his body against Yu's, shifting his hips to emphasize his statement. "Thought maybe I could sharpen it up with a little _duel..._ "

Of all the things they'd done, that was Yu's favorite. He'd claimed in the past that it was more _intimate,_ and Sho couldn't deny that - it was hard to describe, but there was just something _really nice_ about their _swordfights._ That was part of why he wanted to do it now-

"We're on the same page, then..." Yu moved his other hand to Sho's hip; he was hard enough now that he didn't need to tease himself anymore, and it was clear that he wanted Sho to take the lead. "... _I love you._ "

Those three words, spoken in a soft and sweet tone that almost felt out of place in their current position, caused Sho to melt into a metaphorical puddle. He pulled his head back, enough to meet Yu's gaze, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's lips before positioning himself just right to press their erections together, using one hand to keep them both steady against each other.

"Love you too," Sho murmured, as he began to grind against Yu, eyes half-lidded from the sensation that flowed through his nerves. Like this, he had to do all the work, though he didn't much mind that - he was the active sort to begin with, and this position meant that he got to watch Yu unravel beneath him.

"...You aren't alone..." Yu spoke in a breathless tone, as both his hands came to rest on Sho's waist. "You'll _never_ be alone again... we're here for you - _I'm_ here for you."

Sho wasn't quite used to this level of sentimentality during sex, as his lovers only showed it on rare occasions, knowing that he preferred taking things fast and rough - but he found that he wasn't opposed to it in the slightest. The reminder that _he wasn't alone anymore_ was a much-needed one, given his emotional state before Yu's successful attempt to seduce him; it was easy to get caught up in his own head when he was by himself, and he suspected that was part of the reason he often felt guilty when he visited.

Now wasn't the time to think about that, though. Sho focused his full attention on Yu, taking things at his usual pace; he supported himself with his free arm, leaning in so that he could kiss his boyfriend - a gesture that was returned with as much vigor as Yu could manage, his own focus damaged by sensation, and that realization sent a spark of white-hot lust down Sho's spine.

"I'm here for you," Yu repeated in a low tone, and his hips stuttered as he tried to match Sho's movements. "I'm not going anywhere...!" He trailed off into a sharp groan as Sho began to move his hand, adding another layer of stimulation to the experience - and the sound was so _delicious_ that Sho faltered for a brief moment, overcome by the feeling of _being with_ his lover like this.

"I know..." Sho's own voice was strained, and he fought to maintain his focus as he moved faster, the sweet sensation of impending release building up within him. "M' not gonna let go easy- _shit,_ I'm gonna...!"

"...Go ahead," Yu whispered, just audible over the sounds of their coupling. "With me... I'm- I'm almost..."

As if commanded by Yu's voice, Sho felt himself tip over the edge, and he cried out as he leaned his head down, burying his face in Yu's shoulder as he poured himself onto his lover's skin - and he was not the _only_ one, as Yu's release mingled with Sho's between them, the silver-haired man clutching desperately at Sho with both hands as they experienced what _had_ to count as a simultaneous orgasm. It felt _beyond_ incredible, better than _anything_ the two had done together before-

Yu pulled Sho into a sudden, searing kiss, more assertive than he'd been during the act itself, and Sho noticed then that _he was still hard._ His usual struggle with his own anatomy hadn't impeded him this time - and he wanted nothing more than to take advantage of it, too far gone to care about _why_ he'd been able to keep it up. Fortunately, his lover seemed to be in the same state, meaning that they _could_ keep going in this position if they wanted to.

"...Sho." Yu broke the kiss, murmuring Sho's name against his lips, and he sounded downright _needy_ now. "I want to _touch_ you now..."

 _'He means to finger you.'_ Minazuki's voice echoed in Sho's head, an unexpected yet much-needed pointer - the implication would have been lost on him otherwise, as when Yu mentioned _touching,_ it usually meant something that _didn't_ need gloves and lubricant. It was a good thing that Sho was too lust-addled to decline the request right now.

"As long as it goes _both_ ways," Sho answered Yu, before picking himself up so that he could retrieve the required implements. "Hope you're ready..."

Yu shuddered at that, giving a vigorous nod as he watched Sho sort through a certain drawer; with how often the four of them got it on, it was necessary to keep all their _supplies_ in one place - and that egg vibrator of Rise's looked _real_ tempting right now.

Sterilizing it after use wasn't something that Sho looked forward to, but he took the device with him anyway, licking his lips as he thought of how Yu would look with it stuck up his ass. Surely, Rise wouldn't mind her boys _borrowing_ it for a bit-

"You're going to use _that?_ "

The tone of Yu's voice just then indicated that while he hadn't _expected_ the use of toys, he was very much _not_ opposed to it - and Sho just grinned in response as he advanced upon his prone lover, feeling just a tad _mischievous_ now.

" _Yu_ had better believe it."

And Sho could have sworn that his statement almost caused Yu to come _again_ right then and there.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still rolling with the idea that Yu is kind of a corn dog, and gets off on dumb things like bad puns. It's cute, okay.


	14. illusion (solo minazuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe I've written Minazuki giving himself some love before. (It's been implied, but never detailed.) It's about time I fixed that!
> 
> Again, this is post-epilogue.

* * *

There were times when Minazuki didn't understand himself.

One of those times had been the night of the red fog, when he had been ignorant to the bond he had with the boy who had given him life. Another was when he refused the feelings he had for the two who had given that boy happiness. Those were, of course, the most serious instances - but every now and then, there was _another_ issue which obstructed his understanding of himself.

At first, Minazuki had believed it to be a natural response to Sho's sexual awakening. As the two shared a body, that seemed the most logical conclusion; watching as Sho engaged in all manner of unsavory activities with his lovers was certainly exciting, more so when Minazuki was invited into the arrangement in a most _delightful_ way. Such was their situation for some time... until Minazuki began to experience pangs of longing that were not at all related to his connection with the body he inhabited.

It started during Sho's journey, and worsened over the course of it, until everything came to a head on their return to Inaba. Minazuki's vow to his other half often left him frustrated, and he could only keep those lewd thoughts at bay for so long; it was _very_ occasional, but there were times when he gave in and asked for control of their shared body, and in those instances, Sho _always_ acquiesced - and even _encouraged_ him. It only served as a moderate comfort, as Minazuki still hated stealing Sho's free will from him, even if the boy had no objections to it.

During a routine visit to Inaba, in which the two stayed in Narukami's room at the Dojima residence, one of those instances of intense longing surfaced. They were alone in the house, and would be for some time, and Minazuki tried desperately to keep his thoughts from Sho - yet as strong as their bond had grown, Sho knew better, and chose to take the initiative this time.

"...You're horny again, aren't you?" Sho's words were, to say the least, unusual; most of the time, he complained about Minazuki _fidgeting_ when this happened. "I don't get how that's even _possible._ I mean, look at me!" As if to emphasize his point, he swept his gaze across his own body, showing to Minazuki that he wasn't aroused in the slightest.

 _'I cannot explain the incongruities,'_ Minazuki told Sho in response. _'...But yes.'_

"Yeah, yeah." Sho leaned back on the couch, where he had seated himself after Narukami's departure. "Look, just take over so you can deal with it. Maybe it'll help _me_ out, too!"

All things considered, he was rather nonchalant - then again, few things concerned this capricious boy. Since he had chosen to leave behind his wish for solitude, he had become quite a bit more _free_ in regards to his thoughts; while the two souls shared a body, they could not read each other's minds, though that was unnecessary when Sho expressed himself as he did.

 _'Are you certain?'_ As always, Minazuki pressed the issue of consent, not wishing to disturb Sho any more than he needed to. Sho just closed his eyes in response, and breathed a long sigh.

"You _ever_ gonna get past that?" the boy muttered, his mood shifting to frustration - as it often did. "'M bored outta my mind, anyway. If you don't take over, I'll just take a nap for _both_ of us."

A taunt - Sho had the audacity to say something like _that,_ and Minazuki was both impressed and irritated. Still, it _was_ consent, and the second soul inside Sho's body waited for a moment before he assumed control, relishing as always in the feeling of sensing the world around him.

...It was, in fact, somewhat of a sensory overload. Minazuki's thoughts had gotten the better of him, and his body responded accordingly as soon as he claimed it; there was little point in questioning the logistics of that, at least until he'd eased his lust and cleared his head.

He recalled the night that he had taken Kujikawa in the shop she worked at, and he dropped one hand between his legs, palming at himself through his clothes. It wasn't enough stimulation - not even close, but he preferred to take things slow when he could. Sensitive as he was, this was one of the only ways he could enjoy this act as he desired.

Kujikawa's soft skin and delectable scent flashed through Minazuki's thoughts, and he shivered at the memory of being wrapped up in her, easing her stress just as much as his. His motions slowed, an effort to delay his body's demand for direct stimulation; he still tilted his head back and moaned, the sweet sensation of his every stroke flowing through him in waves.

The experiments with Narukami came to Minazuki's mind next. The former leader of the Investigation Team was quite an attentive lover, and he always worried about making mistakes; there had been a few times where he had slipped up and caused accidental harm, though it ached even more to see him reprimand himself as he did when that happened. In the end, however, their experiments were a success - and the feeling of Narukami's mouth wrapped around him was not something that Minazuki would easily forget.

Thinking of the last tryst between them sent a jolt of raw sensation down Minazuki's spine. He arched off the couch and moaned a little louder, and his rational side was thankful that the Dojimas were not present; by himself, he did not need to restrain his voice, and that always made the experience _much_ more enjoyable.

Unable to stave off his lust any further, Minazuki exposed himself, and the touch of his hand on his bare flesh left him groaning in relief. He maintained a leisurely pace, even as he began to think of what he wished to do with his lovers; there were many things they hadn't tried yet, and among those, one scenario stood out more than the others.

Sho had always been resistant to anal insertion, but thanks to Kujikawa's efforts, he had learned somewhat of its joys. It was an unspoken rule between the two souls that Minazuki would not use their shared body for any acts that Sho deemed unsavory, yet the temptation was there - and the thought of being sandwiched between Kujikawa and Narukami, entering and being entered in turn, was a particular favorite of Minazuki's. Even the image in his mind made his thighs tense, and he gave in to his body's sensitivity as he rubbed himself faster, losing himself to the blissful feeling.

Ah, how Minazuki wished that he had one of Kujikawa's toys with him. Perhaps with that, he could emulate his favorite fantasy - though it would not be the same as experiencing it _properly,_ and that was most unfortunate indeed. He was sure that they would not be opposed if he asked, even if they raised objections on Sho's behalf; perhaps it would get the boy to loosen up and accept such acts, with his body's memory of the exchange giving his resistance pause.

How exquisite it would be, if Minazuki were to be trapped between his lovers in such a fashion. Kujikawa gripping and soaking him from above, Narukami trembling and emptying into him from beneath-

Minazuki's climax came up on him with little warning, and he shuddered and moaned as he painted himself with his essence, overwhelmed by relief and pleasure alike. The filthy thoughts that had started this drained from his mind, and when he was done, his whole body went slack, his eyes closing as he basked in the sweet afterglow. It was unfortunate that his physiology prevented him from partaking in a second round immediately, but at least this act had fulfilled its intended purpose.

...Even if it had not been quite as drawn out as Minazuki preferred. That was, in part, his fault for getting carried away with his fantasies; he made a note to ask his lovers about that request at a later date, and then peeled off his soiled shirt before tucking himself back in, leaving himself at least presentable.

Once he washed his hands, of course. Minazuki was somewhat averse to his own taste - _and_ Narukami's, though he tolerated it for his lover's sake, and sometimes for Sho's. Due to this, cleaning up was somewhat more complicated than it needed to be, and there was also the possibility that he would come across one of the house's residents while walking to the bathroom.

That wasn't a concern _this_ time, though. Feeling far more comfortable than he'd been before, Minazuki stood and exited the bedroom, and he reminded himself to thank Sho later as he made his way into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm ever going to write that scenario, but I do kind of want to...


End file.
